Lo impensado
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque lo que comenzó como despecho, una forma de desahogo y olvido, puede terminar volviéndose algo más profundo, pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas cuando aquello que se creía perdido regresa.
1. Prologo

**Titulo**: Lo impensado.

**Parejas**: GabrielxDean, SamxAmelia, insinuación de CasxDean.

**Personajes: **Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Amelia, Castiel, Crowley, Kevin.

**Capítulos: **19

**Rating**: K+

**Género:** Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Alternativo de la octava temporada. Dean logra salir del purgatorio dejando a Castiel atrás, Sam está emparejado con Amelia y duda sobre su continuidad como cazador. En este fic no hay tablillas, ni control de Naomi, solo Crowley jodiendolos como siempre.

**Resumen: **Porque lo que comenzó como despecho, una forma de desahogo y olvido, puede terminar volviéndose algo más profundo, pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas cuando aquello que se creía perdido regresa.

**Prólogo. **

**Cuando nuestros caminos se juntaron. **

Dean había conseguido escapar del purgatorio gracias a la ayuda de Benny pero muy a su pesar, Castiel no lo había conseguido. Su ángel se encontraba atrapado en ese horrendo lugar y el rubio no tenía forma de ayudarlo. El malestar no lo abandonó en ningún momento, se sentía tan impotente, tan triste y desolado, ¿Por qué no pudo ser más fuerte y jalar a Castiel hasta sacarlo del purgatorio? ¿Por qué tuvo que soltar su mano a último momento? Estaban tan cerca de conseguirlo… tan cerca.

Si había algo que calmaba el malestar que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era que por fin, podría volver a ver su hermano. Apenas se separó de Benny, comenzó su camino de regreso a casa. No es que tuviera un lugar al cual volver, de hecho, su "casa" siempre ha sido y será Sam.

El reencuentro, no era lo que Dean esperaba y mucho menos al descubrir que su hermano había dejado la cacería y estaba en una seria relación con "alguien". Dean no solo tenía que lidiar con la partida de Castiel, con Crowley haciendo-quien-sabe-que y con Kevin desaparecido sino que ahora tendría que aceptar la posibilidad de que quizás, tendría que continuar solo por la carretera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Dean conociera a Amelia, la mujer que estaba quitándole a su hermano, la mujer por la cual Sam estaba dejándolo de lado todo (incluyéndolo a él) El Winchester menor le propuso quedarse unos días con ellos, después de todo, no había pistas sobre Kevin y las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Amelia no era una mala persona pero el hecho de que le quitara a su "Sammy" la volvía la malvada del cuento.

Aquella noche no fue muy diferente a otras, se despertó por la madrugada, con una opresión en el pecho, respirando agitado y sudando en frío. Nuevamente tuvo un sueño con Castiel, una horrible pesadilla en donde las horribles criaturas que habitaban en el purgatorio, destrozaban al ángel y Dean no conseguía ayudarlo, no conseguía tomar su mano para sacarlo de ese horrible lugar. Ese sentimiento de tristeza, imponencia, rabia consigo mismo y frustración, fue lo que lo motivo a tomar el impala e irse al bar cercano para ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy seguido, sino era por una pesadilla con Castiel, era por la idea de que Sam lo abandonara definitivamente. Entre copa y copa comenzó a sentirse mareado, pagó la última ronda y se marchó directo al impala cuando vio a una mujer afirmada sobre el capot del auto, ella sonrió antes de tomarlo por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso. Los instintos del cazador le advirtieron del peligro pero el alcohol le impedía pensar con claridad y la tristeza que sentía lo llevó a arriesgarse. Ambos fueron hasta un callejón afuera del bar sin dejar de besarse. El rubio quedó contra la pared y cerró los ojos al sentir esas manos bajo su camiseta, se estaba dejando llevar cuando algo frío tocó la piel de su cuello.

-Crowley dice que es un placer tenerte de regreso pero lo será aún más cuando te envié abajo y lo veas personalmente-

Dean abrió los ojos con la intención de salir de ahí pero la mujer lo inmovilizó con una mano por el cuello y sonrió para darle el golpe de gracia. El rubio cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero solo escuchó un quejido antes de que la mano que lo aprisionaba lo liberara.

-Estás fuera de forma, cazador- Dean abrió los ojos al oír esa voz y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Gabriel?-

-Que buena cara de sorpresa- respondió el arcángel con una sonrisa- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, hay más demonios rondando y no tardaran en llegar-

El cazador apenas podía creer que el arcángel estaba vivo pero por sobretodo ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? ¿Y ayudándolo? Ambos subieron al Impala para regresar a la casa de Sam y Amelia. El viaje fue silencioso, más que nada porque Dean no salía de su asombro y de vez en cuando, giraba a mirar al arcángel.

-SI quieres decir algo, dilo, Cazador-

-¿Cómo demonios estás vivo? Lucifer te asesinó-

-Es una larga historia, mono-

-Pues cuéntamela o te juro que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad te clavaré un puñal en la espalda para asegurarme que no eres otro de los enviados de Crowley-

Gabriel comenzó a explicarle, lentamente, como es que estaba vivo aún. Luego de que Lucifer le diera el golpe de gracia, se había llevado su recipiente a un refugio que tenía y lo revivió para mantenerlo prisionero. Al parecer Lucifer tenía mucho afecto por Gabriel, así que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir y mucho menos por culpa de dos idiotas cazadores que se interpusieron en su camino. Dean miró al arcángel unos segundos y este sonrió divertido.

-Por favor, Dean, ¿Realmente piensas que entre Lucifer y yo pasó algo? Que mente tan sucia tienes, rubio idiota-

-Pues tus palabras dejan mucho a la imaginación ¿No crees?-

-Cierra la boca, idiota-

-¿Por qué apareces ahora?-

-Bueno, pude huir de mi prisión cuando Lucifer fue regresado a la jaula y me mantuve oculto, viendo como Cas ocasionaba un caos, luego los leviatanes estaban causando destrozos y entonces oí aquello, que te habías ganado unas vacaciones al purgatorio en compañía de Cas ¿Es cierto?- el rubio asintió- Ya veo, como Cas no te rescató allá atrás, supongo que no lo consiguió- Dean desvió la vista con tristeza- Entiendo-

-Aún no me dices por qué estás aquí-

-Nada en especial, solo quería comprobar algunas cosas… ¿Y Sammy?- preguntó casual.

-Jugando al ama de casa-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya entenderás-

Dean condujo en silencio hasta aparcar afuera de la casa y le indicó al arcángel que entraran en silencio y fue directo a su habitación.

-Dean-

-Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, Gabriel, la parejita está durmiendo-

-¿Parejita? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y desde cuando ustedes se quedan en una casa? Siempre van de motel en motel- preguntó el arcángel curioso.

-¿No sabes la última noticia, Gabriel? Sammy tiene mujer y ahora vive la gran vida hogareña-

-¿Qué…?-

-Sí, sorprende cuando lo escuchas ¿Verdad? Y espera a verlos, son tan melosos que dan ganas de vomitar-

El rubio se quitó los zapatos antes de recostarse sobre la cama, sintiendo como su estado etílico, era reemplazado por una fuerte sensación de somnolencia y en cuanto afirmó la cabeza sobre la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sam tuvo una reacción similar al enterarse que Gabriel estaba vivo y se inventó una muy buena excusa para justificar su aparición por la casa, diciendo que era un primo lejano. En ese momento Dean comprendió que su hermano no le había contado a Amelia su gran secretito, lo que solía hacer antes de que se retirara del negocio familiar. Pero la relativa calma en que se encontraban llegó a su fin y Sam consiguió dar con el paradero de Kevin, le anotó la dirección en un papel para entregárselo ante la mirada atenta de Gabriel.

-¿No piensas venir, Sammy?- preguntó el rubio serio.

-Ya sabes mi opinión, Dean… lo siento mucho hermano pero no regresaré… lo que tengo es especial para mí y-

-Claro- dijo el mayor levantándose del sillón- Y es tan especial que aún no tienes los cojones para decirle a Amelia sobre ello-

-Dean-

-Lo entiendo, Sammy, sigue jugando a la familia feliz pero sabes muy bien que es una mentira, eres lo que eres, Sam, no un padre de familia, no un esposo, ni alguien que pueda tener una vida "normal", eres un cazador y si quieres seguir mintiéndote y creyendo que puedes cambiarlo- Dean negó despacio mientras sonreía con tristeza- Estás muy mal-

-No Dean, no estoy mal- respondió tranquilamente el castaño- Tome una decisión y eres tú quien no puede aceptarla-

Ambos se retaron con la mirada durante varios segundos y Dean se marchó hacia el impala. No quería seguir pensando en el asunto de Sam, ni tener pesadillas del purgatorio con Castiel, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir por Kevin y de paso, cargarse algunos demonios, de preferencia a Crowley, eso le ayudaría a calmarse. Dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la carretera cuando Gabriel apareció en el asiento del copiloto cruzándose de brazos. Ninguno pronunció una palabra pero ambos coincidían en algo: No estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Sam.


	2. No puedes aceptar la verdad

**Capitulo 1**

**No puedes aceptar la verdad.**

Dean estuvo haciendo algunas averiguaciones con la ayuda de Gabriel para dar con el profeta. No era muy probable que siguiera en la ciudad pero si al menos encontraban algo para dar con su paradero les sería muy útil. Al anochecer ambos regresaron al motel sin tener ninguna pista entre manos, aunque habían concertado una cita mañana con una chica que quizás podría ayudarlos.

-Maldición… todo el día perdido- dijo el rubio recostándose sobre la cama.

-Ni tanto, al menos esa mujer podría ayudarnos- respondió el ángel tomando una cerveza para lanzársela a Dean, este la tomó incorporándose.

-Gracias Gabriel-

-¿No piensas llamar a Sam? Él podría ayudarnos con esto y-

-Ni hablar, él ya hizo su elección, que se quedé con su vida familiar, ya veremos cuanto le dura-

-Dean-

-No me malentiendas pero ya sabes cómo nos resultan estás cosas a nosotros, no funciona que un día digas, "Oh, hoy dejaré de ser cazador y jugaré a la familia"- Dean negó con énfasis- Así no funciona-

-¿Acaso estás celoso, rubio idiota?- preguntó el arcángel tomando otra cerveza.

-No digas estupideces, Gabriel y en todo caso, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan servicial y te ofreces a ayudar?-

-Estoy aburrido y con algo de tiempo libre, si no quieres mi ayuda me voy, a ver como encuentras al profeta tu solo, porque acéptalo Dean, estás solo en esto-

El rubio entrecerró los ojos mirándolo y no respondió a sus palabras, eso ya lo tenía muy claro, Sam no iba a regresar, podía notarlo en su mirada y en lo feliz que lucía junto a Amelia. Dean sabía que era egoísta de su parte y pondría miles de excusas de por medio, porque jamás iba a admitir que se sentía solo, que no quería estar solo.

Luego de beber unas cinco cervezas, el rubio se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y la camisa que usaba para acostarse. Había sido un largo día, estaba muy cansado y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era pensar. Antes de quedarse dormido, miró hacia la cama de enfrente, ya se le había hecho una costumbre pedir un cuarto con camas dobles pero ahora estaba solo, completamente solo… al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio como Gabriel se recostaba sobre la otra cama mirándolo.

-Pensé que los ángeles no necesitaban dormir- dijo el cazador correspondiendo su mirada.

-Y yo pienso que los rubios son idiotas pero ya ves- el rubio gruñó despacio.

-Cállate, Gabriel y déjame dormir-

Dean se giró sobre la cama suspirando y al cabo de unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel no se esperaba encontrar las cosas tan distintas a la última vez en que revoloteó cerca de los Winchester. Cuando logró salir de su prisión, lo primero que hizo, o mejor dicho, lo primero que deseaba, era ver a los Winchester, precisamente al pequeño. No es que les tuviera aprecio, vale, si lo tenía pero aún no lo admitiría. Más bien, solo sentía curiosidad sobre que había sido de los salvadores del mundo. Extrañamente, no le sorprendió enterarse que Dean estaba de vacaciones en el purgatorio en compañía de Castiel, primero porque ese rubio idiota siempre se buscaba los problemas y como ya había estado en el infierno, le correspondía conocer el purgatorio. Y segundo, tampoco le sorprendió lo de Castiel, ya que su hermano menor seguía al rubio como un obediente perrito.

Lo que si sorprendió a Gabriel, fue lo de Sam, eso sí que no se lo esperaba y menos aún, que le molestara tanto ver la cercanía y la profundidad del vínculo afectivo que compartía con esa mujer, Amelia. El arcángel se había dado cuenta de algo muy serio, durante sus meses de cautiverio, y fue que estaba preocupándose y pensando demasiado en el pequeño Winchester, ¿Por qué lo había ayudado en primero lugar? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? No sabía las respuesta, más bien, no quería conocerlas porque sentía miedo de admitir aquellos sentimientos raros que afloraban cada vez que la imagen del pequeño cazador pasaba por su mente. Amelia no era una mala mujer pero no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de Sam, podía tolerar ese cariño casi enfermizo que sentía por Dean pero lo demás era demasiado, incluso para él.

Gabriel no dudó un segundo en irse con Dean a buscar al profeta, por la sencilla razón de que no le interesaba estar viendo a la parejita feliz siendo cariñosa por toda la casa. Estaba más que claro que Sam enloquecía de amor por Amelia y viceversa, lo cual solo contribuía a aumentar el enfado del arcángel. Pensó que la cacería le ayudaría a distraerse, que buscar a Kevin sería una forma de dejar de pensar en todos esos sentimientos raros que tenía por Sam pero no estaba consiguiéndolo, mucho menos cuando percibía la tristeza que emanaba Dean, producto del mismo detonante: Sam.

La búsqueda no había tenido mucho éxito el primer día, así que regresaron al motel de turno para pasar la noche, descansar un poco y mañana continuar. Gabriel se recostó sobre la cama, pensando que ese sería el mismo lugar donde dormiría Sam si estuviera con ellos, si volviera a la cacería y dejara de hacerse ilusiones con una vida normal. Por más que le molestara admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con Dean y esa vida familiar acabaría muy mal. Se giró sobre la cama, consciente que no iba a dormir, ni nada por el estilo, pensó en marcharse para dar una vuelta, irse de fiesta o lo que fuera cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido. Dean estaba moviéndose inquieto sobre la cama mientras fruncía el ceño. Gabriel se levantó para mirarlo de cerca y escuchó el pequeño susurró que disipó todas sus dudas.

-Cas…-

El rubio estaba teniendo una pesadilla con Castiel, seguramente de su tiempo en el purgatorio y la razón de por qué el ángel no había conseguido salir de ahí. En ese momento entendió que Dean estaba tan jodido como él, que ambos estaban sintiendo cosas extrañas por la persona equivocada y que jamás sería algo reciproco. La revelación pilló de sorpresa a Gabriel y desvió la mirada, llegando a la sencilla conclusión que el amor era una mierda, al igual que sentir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se incorporó a medio cuerpo asustado y respirando muy agitado. Nuevamente había tenido otra pesadilla con Castiel y está vez eran los leviatanes quienes se encargaban de destrozar al ángel. El rubio se pasó una mano por la cara cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio a Gabriel que entraba con una bolsa.

-Hola- saludó el arcángel sonriendo- Traje el desayuno, recuerda que tenemos que ir a interrogar a esa mujer al medio día-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las once, así que mejor come rápido o luego no te quejes-

-Idiota-

El cazador comió con algo de prisa para luego darse una ducha rápido y se vistió. Gabriel los transportó al lugar de la cita. Dean se encargó de manejar la conversación, diciendo que eran amigos de Kevin y necesitaban encontrarlo cuanto antes. Finalmente consiguieron una dirección, el profeta se había marchado hacía el este, no era una pista muy concreta pero al menos era algo. Ambos regresaron al motel por la tarde para arreglar las cosas antes de partir. Dean miró su teléfono, tenía dos llamadas pérdidas de Sam, lo pensó unos segundos y decidió llamarlo para ver que quería.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio algo cortante.

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya dieron con Kevin?- dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¿Acaso te importa?- respondió Dean frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Sabes que si me importa, Dean y también estoy preocupado por ti- dijo tranquilamente el castaño- Oye, tenemos que hablar y aclarar esto, necesito que entiendas mis razones para –

-¡¿Para qué?!- gritó el mayor muy enojado- ¿Para dejar todo por esa mujer? ¿Para haber dejado que me pudriera en el purgatorio por estar con ella? ¿Tus razones para jugar a la familia feliz? No Sam, no me interesa, es más- agregó frunciendo el ceño- Haz la mierda que quieras, a mi no me interesa, adiós-

Cortó la llamada muy enojado y arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama, cada vez lo veía más cerca, muy pronto llegaría el momento donde Sam le diría que era algo definitivo, que dejaría la cacería y de paso, también lo dejaría a él. Se volteó tomando su chaqueta y entonces reparó en la presencia de Gabriel, que estaba bastante serio para su gusto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio cortante- ¿Tú también vendrás con el rollito de que puede tener una vida familiar feliz?-

-Sam se lo merece ¿Verdad?- respondió Gabriel mirándolo.

-No me vengas con tonterías, Gabriel, ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no he notado como miras a mi hermano?- Dean se acercó amenazante para indicarlo con el dedo- La verdad es muy clara-

-¿Qué verdad?- soltó Gabriel irritado.

-Que estás locamente enamorado de mi hermano pero ya perdiste, él está con Amelia, tiene esa puta vida de cuento de hadas y no va a regresar a esto, no regresara contigo, así que más vale que comiences a aceptar la verdad, Sam no regresara y por sobre todo, no te quiere-

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Dean?- soltó el arcángel muy enojado- Debe ser fácil ¿Verdad? No solo has perdido a Sam, también te quedaste sin Castiel y estoy seguro que fue tu culpa que se quedara en el purgatorio-

-Cállate-

-Ya es hora de que también aceptes la verdad, te has quedado sin Sam, te has quedado sin Cas y aún si mi estúpido hermanito estuviera aquí- Gabriel sonrió de medio lado- Jamás correspondería tus sentimientos y mucho menos ahora que se encuentra pudriéndose en el purgatorio por tu culpa-

Ambos se miraron con profundo rencor y Dean se marchó dando un fuerte portazo. Jamás iba a aceptar que Sam lo abandonaría y mucho menos que Castiel no regresaría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	3. Soledad, despecho y alcohol

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Wanda-Marie840 y Green. A mí tampoco me gustó que dejara a Dean solo en el purgatorio y no intentara buscarlo, Bobby tenía razón cuando le dijo que ese acuerdo entre ellos era basura y nunca lo habían cumplido (algo así) pero también hay que entender a Sam, estaba completamente solo, sin Cas, sin Bobby, sin Kevin, sin alguen que lo apoyara. Dean también tuvo su año fuera cuando estuvo con Lisa y no intentó nada por la promesa que le hizo a Sam, supongo que ahora Sam hizo lo mismo. Y Dean estaba con Cas (aunque lo dejó solo al principio para cuidarlo de los Leviatanes). Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

**Capitulo 2**

**Soledad, despecho y alcohol: una mala combinación. **

Dean bebió copa tras copa, le daba lo mismo que su resistencia fuera un asco con el whisky, solo necesitaba que su cabeza dejara de pensar y esa profunda sensación de soledad lo abandonara. Un pequeño mareo lo invadió pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo, necesitaba dejar de pensar, necesitaba dejar de sentir, necesitaba irse a negro por un momento. Pronto el whisky le hizo efecto y a la sexta copa ya estaba sonriendo como idiota por quien-sabe-que. Iba a pedir otra copa cuando alguien tomó su mano y se giró despacio.

-Ya es suficiente, cazador- dijo el arcángel mirándolo fijamente- Regresemos al cuarto-

-Vete a la mierda, Gabriel-

-Dije que nos vamos-

Dean no alcanzó siquiera a replicar, ya que el arcángel los transportó de ahí sin importar que alguien los viera. El rubio reconoció el cuarto del motel y apartó a Gabriel de un empujón.

-No me toques, bastardo-

-Déjate de niñerías, Dean, te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota-

-No me molestes, imbécil y lárgate de aquí- siseó el rubio.

-Es mejor que duermas un poco, Dean, así se te pasará la borrachera-

-¡No me des ordenes!- gritó apuntándolo con el dedo y mirándolo muy enojado- Lárgate de aquí idiota y no juegues al chico fuerte conmigo, sé que también te jode la idea de perder a tu amorcito ¿Verdad? Pero así son las malditas cosas y aún si Sam no estuviera con Amelia, ¡¿Por qué demonios se iba a fijar en un hijo de puta como tú que solo nos ha traído problemas?!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se había quedado pensativo unos minutos luego de su pelea con Dean, ese idiota no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas, el cazador estaba tan jodido como él. Finalmente decidió ir a buscarlo, de seguro que estaba en el bar más cercano intentando emborracharse para dejar de pensar. No se equivocó en sus suposiciones y se lo llevó de inmediato al cuarto del motel. El rubio hizo un escándalo y Gabriel no pudo evitar el enfado que lo invadió cuando le gritó aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se iba a fijar en un hijo de puta como tú que solo nos ha traído problemas?!-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y colmó la paciencia del arcángel, alzó la mano antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro al cazador. Este se tambaleó unos segundos y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con el labio inferior sangrando pero Gabriel no se detuvo ahí, ya estaba harto de que ese idiota le gritara aquello que sabía muy bien, que Sam jamás se fijaría en él. Se abalanzó sobre el cazador para darle otro fuerte golpe pero esta vez en el abdomen, Dean tosió algo de sangre y lo sostuvo por la mano para intentar detenerlo. Gabriel lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y quedó sentado a horcadas sobre su regazo mientras lo miraba amenazante.

-Te sugiero que cierres tu maldita boca, Dean, no sabes ni una mierda de lo que dices y tú no estás mejor que yo, Castiel tampoco se fijaría en ti, aún si estuviera aquí- siseó muy enojado- ¡¿Por qué iba a fijarse en el mismo idiota que lo ha lastimado?! El mismo mono estúpido que lo colocó en contra de su familia, el mismo rubio estúpido por el cual ha muerto varias veces y jamás le ha dado las gracias, por quien ha sacrificado todo y jamás se lo ha agradecido-

-Cállate- pidió Dean al borde de las lágrimas.

-Cas no regresara y aún si lo hiciera, ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que estaría contigo? Estás solo Dean, sin Sam, sin Cas, totalmente solo-

Gabriel iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo al notar que el rubio estaba llorando. En ese momento se percató que se estaba pasando con sus palabras, que había permitido que ese rubio idiota lo provocara y no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras. Aflojó el agarre del cazador y se inclinó para afirmar su frente contra la de Dean.

-Es algo tonto ¿Verdad? Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente jodidos como para tener estás peleas, ¿No crees?- el rubio lo miró tristemente- Míranos, tú estás solo y yo despechado… somos la peor compañía que alguien podría tener- el arcángel se quedó en silencio unos segundos- La vida es una mierda, Dean… es- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el rubio lo tomó por la nuca para capturar sus labios en un necesitado beso. Gabriel lo apartó por el cuello-¿Qué haces?-

-No quiero pensar, Gabriel… no quiero seguir sintiéndome así…-

-Yo tampoco-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y no volvieron a decir algo más. Gabriel volvió a besarlo pero con más rudeza, mordisqueándole el labio inferior e iniciando una lucha con sus lenguas por invadir la boca ajena. Gabriel no perdió el tiempo en delicadezas, ni palabras románticas o gestos suaves, ambos necesitaban dejar de pensar en lo miserable que eran, dejar de pensar que nunca estarían con la persona que realmente amaban y para ello no necesitaban amor, solo saciar esa carencia con algo de contacto físico.

Ambos se desnudaron con prisas y se miraron unos segundos, reafirmando lo que iban a hacer y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Gabriel inmovilizó al cazador sobre la cama usando sus poderes, tomó los pantalones del rubio para sacar un sobrecito de lubricante y se acomodó entre sus piernas para inclinarse a morderle el cuello. Dean gimió al sentirlo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Déjame… moverme…- pidió en un susurro.

-No todavía-

El arcángel esparció el lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a penetrar al cazador con fuerza, ningún necesitaba delicadezas en ese momento, solo dejar de pensar. El rubio estaba jadeando mientras esos dedos se movían con fuerza en su interior. Gabriel lo liberó de su poder para devorar su boca y lo seguía follando con tres dedos. Dean lo tomó por la nuca y movía sus caderas desesperado por conseguir algo de alivio. El arcángel lo detuvo por el cuello y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta, Dean?- preguntó bajando la mano para comenzar a masturbarlo- ¿Te gusta la idea de que un ángel te vaya a follar?-

-Cállate- respondió el cazador moviéndose inquieto.

-Pídemelo- dijo Gabriel serio.

-Cállate de una maldita vez y follame, idiota-

Gabriel no se hizo de rogar, se quitó la ropa antes de acomodarse entre las piernas del rubio y sin más preámbulos lo penetró con fuerza. Dean arqueó la espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un gemido lastimero. Gabriel no se conmovió ante ello, sabía muy bien que era lo que el cazador quería y lo que él también necesitaba, ambos debían dejar de pensar en la mierda que tenían encima. El arcángel impuso un ritmo rápido y los gemidos lastimeros fueron reemplazados por unos cargados de placer. Ambos se miraron gimiendo y Gabriel lo tomó por el cabello para volver a devorar esa boca mientras lo penetraba con fuerza y profundo. Podía sentir toda la excitación que emanaba el rubio y como pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo, el primero que tendría con un hombre. Se apartó de esa boca al sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo ajeno, Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó un poco la espalda y apretó las sabanas mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo entre violentas embestidas. Gabriel lo observó unos segundos cuando el cazador lo tomó por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares, quedando sentado sobre la entrepierna del arcángel y gimió despacio.

-Dean…-

-Es tu turno…- gimió apoyando sus manos sobre el abdomen del arcángel- Córrete…-

El rubio comenzó a autopenetrarse con fuerza y luego se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello. Gabriel lo tomó por la cintura, tan fuerte que le dejaría unos moretones pero no le importó, podía sentir su orgasmo muy cerca. Recrudeció las embestidas y entrecerró los ojos soltando un ronco gemido mientras acababa en ese estrecho interior. Ambos se miraron respirando agitados y Dean apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del arcángel, este lo abrazó despacio al escuchar los sollozos del cazador y no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas. Follar solo era un alivio momentáneo, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que sus vidas eran una mierda.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se estiró sobre la cama antes de acomodarse para quedar sentado. El trasero le dolía un poco pero eso no se comparaba al dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Castiel y el posible abandono de Sam. Se levantó con algo de dificultad para tomar una ducha tibia y luego arregló sus cosas, aún tenía un profeta que encontrar. Un aleteo llamó su atención y se volteó despacio, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Gabriel, este sonrió un poco.

-Traje el desayuno antes de que nos vayamos- el rubio asintió para sentarse en la pequeña mesa y tomar lugar frente al arcángel. Sacó los dos café y una tarta.

-Gabriel- este lo miró fijamente- ¿De dónde demonios sacas esto?- el arcángel le guiñó un ojo.

-No te gustará saberlo, rubio idiota, así que come y no me des las gracias-

-Como si fuera a hacerlo, idiota-

Ambos terminaron de comer y luego se marcharon en el Impala hacia el este, siguiendo la única pista que tenían sobre el paradero de Kevin.


	4. Aliviando el dolor

**Capitulo 3 **

**Aliviando el dolor. **

La búsqueda de Kevin no estaba marchando muy bien pero eso no era impedimento para que el cazador y el arcángel terminaran teniendo sexo cada noche. Al principio solo había sido una locura del momento, la única forma que encontraron para dejar de pensar pero ahora se estaba volviendo una necesidad.

Aquella noche no fue distinto, ya llevan cuatro días siguiendo a Kevin pero no había caso, por eso decidieron pasar la noche en un motel y entre cerveza y cerveza terminaron sobre una de las camas besándose mientras desvestían al otro con prisas. Sus bocas se estaban devorando con gula y Dean arqueó la espalda al sentir esos dedos embistiéndolo con fuerza, el rubio tomó al arcángel por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares y se acomodó sobre su regazo con una sonrisa.

-Dean…-

-¿Qué ocurre angelito? ¿No quieres esto?- el rubio apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen del castaño para autopenetrarse con fuerza mientras jadeaba y comenzó a moverse provocativamente sobre él- ¿No te gusta que te monte, Gabe?-

-Sabes que me fascina, rubio idiota, muévete ahora- dijo palmeándole el trasero con fuerza para luego sostenerlo por la cintura- Muévete-

El rubio gimió asintiendo antes de obedecer la orden del arcángel. Ambos se miraron jadeando y encontraron sus bocas en un apasionado beso mientras sus lenguas batallaban por dominar la boca ajena. Dean se estremeció al sentir una mano recorriendo su espalda y profundizó el beso, haciéndolo aún más lascivo. Sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez pero eso no era suficiente para Gabriel, tomó al cazador por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares y comenzar a embestirlo más fuerte, sentía la necesidad de lastimarlo, así como el rubio lo lastimaba a él con sus palabras para provocarlo. Se inclinó susurrándole al oído mientras sostenía sus manos por las muñecas por sobre la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta Dean?- le lamió el oído despacio- ¿Así es como querías que Cas te follara?-

-Cállate… idiota- dijo entre gemidos el rubio.

-Estoy seguro que ese puritano no sabría qué hacer, no sabría como follarte hasta hacerte lloriquear como una niñita-

-Imbécil- siseó Dean mirándolo excitado- ¿Así es como quieres follarte a Sammy? ¿Te gusta la idea de dominarlo por completo y hacerlo tuyo?-

-Dean-

-Sam no es así… Sam es un idiota puritano, casi tanto como Cas- dijo conteniendo un gemido al sentir las embestidas directo a su punto de placer- Estoy seguro que… tú serías a quien se follarían… pero ambos sabemos- Dean entrecerró los ojos al sentir el recrudecimiento de las embestidas y el agarre en sus muñecas- Que eso no ocurrirá… porque Sammy tiene familia ahora… porque Sammy ya no quiere más mierda sobrenatural-

Gabriel gruñó al oír esas palabras, soltó al cazador para tomarlo por los muslos y embestirlo desenfrenadamente. Dean comenzó a sollozar ante cada embestida y se sostuvo del cabecero para hacerle frente al castaño, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, soltando un ronco gemido de placer mientras acababa sobre su abdomen. Gabriel se inclinó muy enfadado.

-Por tu culpa Cas se quedó en el purgatorio, por tu culpa esas criaturas lo están destrozando- el rubio lo miró llorando- Porque todos los que se involucran con Dean Winchester, en el mejor de los casos, acaban muertos-

Embistió por última vez ese estrecho interior antes de acabar con un gruñido. Afirmó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Aún podía escuchar los sollozos del rubio y dejó de contenerse para llorar también.

Ya se le había hecho una costumbre a Gabriel, que luego de sus sesiones de sexo desenfrenado y llorar contra el cuerpo ajeno, se quedaba junto a Dean pensativo. El rubio estaba durmiendo mientras rodeaba su cintura con una mano y tenía la cabeza apoya sobre su pecho. El arcángel no necesitaba dormir pero tampoco quería marcharse de ahí, se había vuelto una necesidad quedarse junto a Dean, ya que solo el cazador podía comprender lo mal que estaba y era lo único que lo hacía sentir un poquito mejor. Tenía la certeza de que Dean sentía lo mismo, ya que cada vez que se quedaba de esa forma con él (a su lado mientras el cazador dormía) no solían haber quejidos, ni pesadillas. Quizás no era la mejor forma como ambos estaban lidiando con la situación pero les funcionaba y eso era suficiente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó cerca de las diez de la mañana, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero por sobre todo, le molestaba el trasero. Se incorporó para levantarse cuando vio a Gabriel que estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras permanecía de pie junto a la ventana.

-Hey- lo llamó y el arcángel lo miró fijamente.

-Hey- respondió.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo el rubio recogiendo su ropa para vestirse- Quizás tengamos más suerte encontrando a Kevin-

-¿No vas a desayunar primero?-

-No, comeré en el camino- contestó el cazador suspirando- Creo que tomaré una ducha… me has destrozado el trasero, bastardo- Gabriel se rio mirándolo.

-Eso te pasa por provocarme, rubio idiota- el arcángel se acercó al rubio para tomarlo por la cintura y darle un beso pero uno muy diferente a los otros, un beso suave y pausado antes de palmearle el trasero- Deja de quejarte, yo te llevaré a donde quieras, ahora ve a ducharte-

-Idiota-

Dean fue a tomar una ducha y al cabo de unos segundos salió vestido. Recogió sus cosas del cuarto para llevarlas al impala y el arcángel apareció en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿No quieres que nos transporte?-

-Aquí no- dijo el cazador- Alguien puede vernos-

-¿Y qué? Ni siquiera te conocen-

-Hay que ser cuidadosos, Gabe- respondió Dean mirándolo antes de partir.

-Como quieras pero luego no te quejes del dolor de trasero o te patearé-

-Idiota-

Dean condujo aguantando estoicamente el dolor, estaban por la carretera cuando su teléfono sonó. Gabriel lo sacó de su bolsillo, no sin antes acariciar su muslo despacio, haciendo que se estremeciera por el contacto.

-Hola-

-¿Dean?-

-Sammy- dijo el arcángel mirando al rubio- Dean está conduciendo, habla Gabriel-

-Hola, yo solo… quería saber cómo va todo…-

-No tan bien como esperábamos- admitió Gabriel sonriendo un poco y Dean supuso que se debía a que estaba hablando con Sam- ¿Estabas preocupado, Sammy?-

-Claro, ese idiota no devuelve mis mensajes-

-No te preocupes, yo estoy supervisando todo-

-Gracias Gabe, por favor cuida muy bien a Dean, es un idiota a veces y te sacará de quicio-

-Ya conocí esos dones que tiene- dijo Gabriel riéndose bajito- Pero no te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí-

-Sí, cuando den con Kevin regresen… a pesar de todo quiero ayudarlos, al menos hasta que Dean decida que harán o donde se ocultaran-

-Ok, yo se lo diré-

-Gracias Gabe, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos, Sammy-

Gabriel cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos segundos mientras sonreía. Dean gruñó bajito antes de tomar la siguiente curva y le quitó el celular guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Quita esa sonrisita de idiota, no sé qué te habrá dicho Sam pero sabes muy bien que lo que quieres no ocurrirá-

-Dijo que cuando encontráramos al profeta lo llevemos a su casa-

-Claro- soltó Dean frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y para qué? ¿Piensa adoptarlo para que forme parte de su familia feliz?-

-Cállate Dean y conduce- siseó el arcángel.

-Te diré lo que va a pasar, encontraremos a Kevin, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro y luego nos cargaremos al bastardo de Crowley, es la única manera en que todo esto acabará y cuando eso pase, no te engañes Gabriel, porque Sam se va a quedar con Amelia y es muy probable que se casen, tengan hijos, un maldito perro y sean una gran familia feliz, lo cual no te incluye-

-¡A ti tampoco!- gritó el arcángel muy enojado- Al menos Sammy avanza ¿y tú qué? Aún cuando todo esto acabe, eso no cambiará el hecho de que Cas seguirá pudriéndose en el purgatorio y no hay nada, escúchame muy bien Dean- jaló al cazador por las solapas de la chaqueta, este alcanzó a detener el impala a un lado de la carretera antes de estrellarse contra un árbol y lo miró muy enojado.

-¡Casi nos estrellamos, idiota!-

-No hay nada, Dean, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso, tú ángel ya se fue y eso no cambiará, sin importar cuantos demonios te cargues, ni cuantas veces salves el mundo-

Dean tenía la intención de golpearlo pero Gabriel detuvo su puño y lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza antes de besarlo con salvajismo. El rubio respondió de la misma y acabaron teniendo sexo en los asientos traseros del impala. Dean sabía que quizás no era lo mejor pero cada vez que la tristeza se apoderaba de ellos, cada vez que se sentían vulnerables y la situación los sobrepasaba, lastimaban al otro, porque era el único que comprendía cómo se sentían, porque necesitaban causar y recibir dolor para lograr aliviar un poco, todo el dolor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, Saludos! :)


	5. Kevin

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Wanda-Marie840, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no son masoquistas, lo que pasa es que es la única forma que encuentran para dejar de sentirse miserables por sus respectivas situación, Gabe porque su querido cazador está con pareja, y Dean porque Cas no volverá por su culpa (eso piensa él). Es por eso que buscan herir al otro con la esperanza de dejar de sentirse tan miserables. Green, en cuanto a tu pregunta, jajaj, yo no me imagino a Gabe siendo el que recibe (a menos que sea por un enfadado Sammy XD) solo por eso lo he puesto de activo, además, ¿Que puede hacer Dean contra un arcángel? XD . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

**Kevin. **

Gabriel estaba revisando los alrededores mientras Dean dormía en el motel de turno. Luego de lo ocurrido ayer en la carretera, se detuvieron en un pueblo cercano para pasar la noche ahí, por la sencilla razón de que Dean ya no podía conducir por la incomodidad que sentía y se negaba a que el arcángel los transportara. El bromista aprovechó que el cazador no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, así que comenzó una búsqueda en las ciudades y pueblos cercanos, hizo un par de preguntas por aquí y por allá, unas viejas amistades que le debían favores hasta que dio con algo que podría serles de utilidad. Regresó al cuarto al amanecer y vio como el rubio se giraba sobre la cama frunciendo el sueño y gruñendo bajito, como si estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Gabriel se acercó para acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente, no quería que Dean siguiera atormentándose con esas cosas, no quería que siguiera culpándose por eso. Se quitó parte de la ropa hasta quedar solo con los pantalones y una camiseta, y se acostó junto al rubio, rodeándole la cintura con una mano para atraerlo a su lado, Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de quejarse y la pesadilla se fuera.

-Yo estoy aquí, Dean- susurró dándole un besito en la frente y se quedó velando su sueño.

El rubio se despertó por la mañana, Gabriel se había asegurado de levantarse antes para que no lo descubrieran y aprovechó de ir por el desayuno. Dean se levantó bostezando, se vistió con más parsimonia de lo habitual antes de sentarse a comer.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el arcángel sentándose a su lado y tomando una cerveza.

-Sí, al menos ya puedo conducir- respondió mirándolo fijamente y suspiró- Un día de estos me vas a matar- Gabriel se rio.

-Al menos morirás sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de tu vida- el rubio le sacó la lengua.

-Idiota, ni que fueras tan bueno-

-Claro que sí- se jactó el mayor- Soy tan bueno que te hago lloriquear como una niñita pero no te preocupes, tú también eres muy bueno- agregó guiñándole el ojo.

-Pervertido- respondió Dean sonriendo un poco.

-A todo esto, creo que tengo una pista sobre el paradero de nuestro profeta, mientras dormías estuve haciendo algo de investigación y cobrándome uno que otro favor- el rubio arqueó una ceja- Tengo mis contactos, rubio bonito y tengo una pista muy confiable de que hay un número inusual de demonios reunidos en Illinois, así que es probable que-

-Kevin se encuentre ahí- completó Dean asintiendo- Muy bien, veo que si hiciste tus tareas angelito, entonces vamos, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí-

-Vale pero yo conduzco- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Tú tienes que comer, no quiero que te desmayes en plena batalla, no estoy para ser tu niñera-

-Ángel idiota, agradece que no te envió de regreso al cielo-

-Ni que pudieras hacerlo, Dean, primero te mato yo-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Dean aceptó que fuera el arcángel quien condujera mientras él terminaba su tarta. Gabriel aceleró para llegar cuanto antes al lugar o perderían la única pista que tenían.

-Esto estaba delicioso- dijo Dean dejando el envase de plástico vacío en la bolsa y dejándola en los asientos traseros.

-Sabía que te gustaría, tienes una obsesión con esas cosas, Dean-

-Miren quien habla, el mismo que se llena de dulces-

-Culpable- respondió el arcángel sonriendo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?-

-Sé muchas cosas Dean, estoy lleno de sorpresas, está es una de las tantas cosas que sé hacer-

-Que misterioso, pensé que solo te gustaba joder a la gente-

-Joder si, así como te jodi a ti ayer- el rubio se sonrojo un poco y mantuvo la vista al frente.

-Idiota-

-Me gusta divertirme ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo?-

-¿Lastimando personas?-

-Vamos Dean, no seas tan puritano, tú también matas personas, además se trata de la diversión, ¿No te gusta la diversión?-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Ves? Entonces no te quejes ¿Hace cuanto que no te diviertes?-

-Bueno, mientras tú estabas jugando, te recuerdo que nosotros teníamos a Satán junior molestando y luego a esos jodidos leviatanes-

-Eres aburrido, Dean-

El arcángel sonrió al ver como el rubio gruñía cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que daba por terminada la discusión. Gabriel aceleró y al anochecer consiguieron llegar a Illinois. Pidieron un cuarto en uno de los moteles y Dean arregló sus cosas, guardando una pistola en su bolsillo trasero y el cuchillo mata-demonios. Gabriel lo miró fijamente y tomó su mano.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Sí, vamos por Kevin-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel lo transportó a las afueras de la ciudad y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una fábrica abandonada. Dean miró al arcángel y este asintió. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron dos hombres que rodearon el lugar. Gabriel desapareció para hacerse cargo de ellos mientras Dean entraba al lugar sosteniendo el cuchillo mata-demonios. Recorrió los amplios y sucios pasillos sin encontrar a alguien o algo en su camino. Estaba dándose por vencido cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta pero no alcanzó a esquivar a la persona que se le abalanzó encima para comenzar a golpearlo y el cuchillo resbaló cerca de la puerta abierta. Dean intentó detener al demonio pero este lo tomó por el cabello y le golpeó la cabeza contra el duro suelo de concreto.

-Es tu fin, Dean Winchester-

El rubio cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando el hombre cayó sobre él como peso muerto. Dean logró empujarlo a un lado y se incorporó llevándose una mano a la cabeza antes de mirar a su salvador.

-Estás algo lento, Dean-

-Kevin-

Antes de que el cazador pudiera decir algo, el profeta le arrojó un liquido encima para probar si era o no un Leviatán. El rubio le ahorró el tiempo para realizar el mismo las pruebas antes de levantarse.

-¿Conforme?- preguntó algo irritado.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado, Dean? ¿Y Sam?-

-Es una larga historia, te lo contaré todo pero salgamos de aquí, hay varios demonios cerca- el profeta asintió- Gabriel- al cabo de unos segundos apareció el arcángel en el cuarto- Él es Gabriel, el arcángel y nos está ayudando- el bromista lo miró sonriendo.

-Hola Kevin-

-Hola- saludó el menor con cierta curiosidad- ¿Sam no está?-

-Deja las preguntas para después, vamos Gabe-

El arcángel tomó la mano de ambos humanos para salir de ese lugar y llevarlos de regreso al motel. Dean le explicó lo sucedido a Kevin, que Sam estaba "en planes de retirarse de la cacería", con mujer y todo, mientras que él, había pasado una temporada en el purgatorio. El profeta asintió mirándolo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Cas?- el rubio desvió la mirada y negó despacio- ¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? Crowley seguirá tras nosotros y no se rendirá hasta encontrarnos-

-Lo sé, por eso vamos a matarlo de una vez por todas- respondió Dean serio- Tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-Vamos con Sam- dijo Gabriel mirándolo fijamente- Él quiere ayudarnos con esto-

-Ya hablamos sobre el tema y-

-Dije que iremos-

Dean no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Gabriel los hizo aparecer afuera de la casa de Sam y Amelia, el rubio estaba por gritarle algo pero en ese momento Sam se asomó por la ventana antes de salir corriendo hacia ellos. El rubio lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, esperó que Kevin y su hermano entraran para luego voltearse a mirar al bromista.

-Eres un idiota, Gabriel, esto no cambia nada, en cuanto lo terminemos, Sam seguirá con su vida y eso no te incluye- el arcángel lo miró fijamente.

-Tienes razón y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Dean, acepta de una vez que Cas no regresara y continúa tu camino-

Ambos se retaron con la mirada y el arcángel esbozó una sonrisa cuando Sam volvió a asomarse en la puerta para indicarles que entraran. Dean miró la escena con una extraña sensación en su pecho pero prefirió ignorarla. Apenas terminaran con Crowley, cada uno seguiría su camino, así es como debía ser. El rubio prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, aún tenía la duda de cómo Kevin había conseguido escapar de Crowley.


	6. Punto de quiebre

**Capitulo 5**

**Punto de quiebre. **

Dean estaba muy irritado mientras todos cenaban, Amelia había preparado la comida con la ayuda de Sam y este se inventó que Kevin era el hermano menor de Gabriel y que estaría de visita unos días. Por supuesto que el arcángel le siguió el juego en todo, lo que contribuyó a que Dean se enfadara aún más.

-¿Ocurre algo Dean?- preguntó Sam mirándolo preocupado- No has tocado tu comida, ¿te sientes mal?-

-No me gusta- respondió cortante el rubio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Puedo prepararte otra cosa si quieres, Dean- dijo Amelia con una pequeña sonrisa que solo enfadó más al rubio.

-No, la comida casera no es lo mío, me vendría bien ir a un bar, ¿Te vienes conmigo, Sammy? Como en los viejos tiempos, aunque claro, ahora no podrás ligar con ninguna camarera, eres un hombre comprometido ¿Verdad?-

-Dean por favor- pidió el castaño serio.

-¿Por favor que? Que no te de vergüenza hermanito, si antes nosotros- Gabriel le cubrió la boca con la mano y sonrió para luego jalar a Dean del brazo y levantarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Amelia, no le hagas caso a este idiota, se tomó un par de tragos antes de venir aquí y ya se le subieron a la cabeza, permiso-

Dean iba a reclamar pero el arcángel seguía cubriendo su boca hasta que lo llevó al cuarto y lo empujó sobre la cama mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. El cazador se levantó mirándolo muy enfadado, gesto que correspondió el arcángel.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Gabriel?-

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, Dean- lo levantó por la camiseta para acercarlo a él y sus narices se rozaron- Esto es lo que hace feliz a Sammy, no lo arruines, Dean, no tienes ningún derecho a arruinarle esto a tu hermano-

-Cállate…-

-Que tú vida sea una mierda, que la persona que querías ya no está y no regresara, no te da derecho a joderle la vida a Sammy también, él merece ser feliz-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo mientras forcejeaba- No te hagas el buen samaritano conmigo, tú tampoco quieres que Sam tenga está vida, tampoco quieres verlo con Amelia-

-Tienes razón, Dean, no me hace ni un poquito de gracia pero jamás, y escúchame muy bien Dean, jamás haría algo que lastimara a Sam o lo coloqué triste, porque lo amo y quiero que sea feliz, y si esto es lo que hace feliz a Sammy, entonces lo aceptaré-

-Gabriel…-

-Y tú debes hacerlo mismo, Dean, no prives a tu hermano de su felicidad, al menos intenta conocer a Amelia, porque aunque me moleste admitirlo… ella es una buena mujer, ama mucho a Sammy y por sobre todo… lo hace muy feliz-

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al rubio y se mordió el labio despacio, claro que deseaba que Sam fuera feliz pero le aterraba la idea de quedarse solo y Castiel ya no regresaría. Apretó los puños y se sobresaltó al sentir como el arcángel lo abrazaba.

-Estarás bien, Dean, sabes que esto es lo correcto-

El rubio abrazó al arcángel con fuerza y este lo tomó por las mejillas para apoderarse de sus labios en un salvaje beso. Dean gimió aferrándose de la cintura del mayor para corresponder con la misma intensidad y luego se separó un poco mirándolo.

-Follame- ordenó el rubio.

-No Dean, aquí no- respondió el bromista negando despacio.

-Vamos, tú mismo dijiste esa mierda de que Sam debe ser feliz, así que tampoco corresponderá tus sentimientos-

-Aún así no lo haré, esta es la casa de Sam y no podemos hacer este tipo de cosas-

-¡A la mierda!-

Dean tomó una chaqueta que había sobre la cama y se marchó dando un portazo. Estaba tan enojado y triste, que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, irse a emborrachar al bar más cercano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observó a Gabriel que regresó solo al comedor y suspiró resignado. Podía llegar a comprender el enfado del rubio pero no lo aprobaba, si tan solo pudieran hablar sin terminar en una tonta pelea. El castaño sintió la mano de Amelia sobre la suya y la miró con una sonrisa, luego vería como arreglar todo ese problema con su hermano mayor.

El castaño estuvo esperando en el living el regreso de Dean, necesitaban tener una conversación muy seria y no tenía idea de cómo pero iba hacerle entender que estaba feliz con la vida que tenía y no quería arruinarlo. Sintió un suave aleteo y el arcángel apareció en el cuarto para sentarse a su lado.

-Gabe…-

-Hola Sammy, deberías a ir a dormir-

-Quiero hablar con Dean-

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para eso, ese rubio idiota está en plan de imbécil y no te escuchará-

-Gabe-

-Es mejor que vayas con Amelia, yo me encargaré de él-

-Sí… supongo que quizás sea lo mejor… no quiero lastimar a Dean pero… realmente quiero esto, me gusta estar aquí, me gusta la vida que tengo y amo a Amelia, ¿Por qué Dean no puede entenderlo?-

-Porque es un tonto y si no actuara como un bebe llorón, se daría cuenta de lo feliz que eres aquí, Sam y que este es tu lugar-

-Gracias Gabe, me alegra que hayas vuelto-

El arcángel sonrió con cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Gabriel, estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy ebrio Dean entró por ella. El bromista supo de inmediato que habrían problemas y se apresuró en ir con el rubio.

-Por Dios, Dean, mírate cómo estás, eres un estúpido-

-Cállate, angelito, ¿Acaso no me puedo tomar una copita?- dijo riéndose.

-Dean- murmuró Sam levantándose para ir con él- Odio que hagas esto… odio que pienses que con emborracharte podrás solucionar el problema porque no es así, por favor entiéndelo, te quiero mucho hermano pero lo que tengo aquí- Sam sonrió de medio lado- Es lo que quiero, Dean, está vida, estar con Amelia, vivir aquí, tener una casa, una familia…-

-¿Y yo que soy?- preguntó Dean serio- ¡¿Y qué hay de todo lo que hemos hecho?! ¡¿Lo dejaras todo por esa mujer?!-

-Baja la voz Dean-

-¡¿O QUÉ?!-

-Kevin y Amelia duermen y molestaras a los vecinos-

-¡A LA MIERDA TUS JODIDOS VECINOS! ¡A LA MIERDA TU JODIDA VIDA, SAM!- el castaño iba a decir algo pero un ruido lo detuvo y se volteó al ver a Amelia.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam?- preguntó la veterinaria acercándose y el castaño tomó su mano.

-Nada… vamos a la cama, hasta cargo Gabe, por favor- el arcángel asintió.

-¿Ya te vas, Sammy? ¿Llega tu mujercita y te vas?- el menor lo observó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Cállate Dean-

-Ya que seremos "familia"- dijo Dean acercándose a ellos- Hay algo que debes saber, Amelia, aunque seguro que Sammy ya te dijo lo que hacía antes de llegar aquí-

-Dean por favor- pidió Sam serio.

-Déjalo Sam- dijo Amelia mirando al rubio- ¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo saber?-

-Tu parejita a estado omitiendo ciertos detalles de su vida, ¿Ya te dijo que por escogerte a ti me dejó pudriéndome en el purgatorio?-

-¿Qué? ¿Purgatorio?- preguntó Amelia sin entender y luego miró a Sam en busca de una explicación.

-No le hagas caso, ve a dormir, Dean- siseó Sam.

-No seas así Sammy, se supone que la amas, entonces no le ocultes la verdad, apuesto a que Sammy no te dijo que Gabe es en realidad un ángel y Kevin un profeta del jodido señor, ¿Lo sabías, Amelia?- la veterinaria lo miraba sin entender- Claro, claro, Sam aún no te ha dicho que es un cazador pero no uno cualquiera, no matamos a Bambi ni a su mama, vamos por presas mayores, demonios, hombres lobos, Wendigos, fantasmas, Leviatanes y toda la mierda sobrenatural que ni te imaginas, detuvimos el puto apocalipsis y luego al idiota de Dick que intentaba comerse a la humanidad, literalmente-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Sam muy cabreado- ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Dean!-

-Seguro que no me creerás a menos que te lo demuestre-

Dean sacó el cuchillo mata-demonios y sin previo aviso lo clavó en el pecho de Gabriel. Amelia gritó al verlo pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el arcángel quitó el cuchillo y luego Dean le enseñó que no había herida.

-Oh Dios- dijo la veterinaria retrocediendo unos pasos- Tú no…-

-Amelia, por favor cálmate- pidió Sam asustado- Puedo explicártelo todo y- la mujer se desmayó- ¡Amelia!-

Gabriel le ayudó a llevarla hasta el cuarto y le aseguró que estaría bien, el castaño apretó los puños con fuerza y fue de regreso al living para darle un fuerte golpe a Dean en la mejilla, comenzó a golpearlo sin contemplaciones hasta que Gabriel lo detuvo, apartándolo del rubio que estaba con la boca ensangrentada.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO VOY A PERDONARTE ESTO! ¡SI PIERDO A LA MUJER QUE AMO POR TU CULPA, NO TE LO PERONARÉ JAMÁS!- gritó Sam muy cabreado antes de marcharse directo a la habitación, sin saber qué demonios iba a hacer para arreglar todo eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


	7. La decisión

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6**

**La decisión. **

Dean se despertó con un dolor de cabeza y con la sensación de que había hecho alguna estupidez. Se incorporó sobre la cama cuando su mirada se encontró con la del arcángel, quien se acercó a él, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele la cabeza… siento que se me va a partir- respondió pasándose una mano por la frente- ¿Qué demonios pasó?-

-La jodiste, Dean, ahora sí que las has jodido a lo grande, eso pasó-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Gabe?- el arcángel le pasó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y luego lo miró muy serio.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer cuando regresaste del bar?- el rubio negó despacio- Armaste un gran escándalo, Dean y terminaste contándole toda la verdad a Amelia, que Sam era un cazador, Kevin un profeta y yo un ángel, incluso se lo demostraste, me apuñalaste en frente de ella para luego mostrarle como mi herida sanaba-

-¿Qué…? Dios…-

-Sammy se enfureció contigo y luego de golpearte, te gritó unas cosas bastantes hirientes pero si me lo preguntas, te lo merecías-

-Dios… que mierda he hecho… ¿Sam… me odia?- Gabriel asintió- Mierda… mierda…-

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria-

Dean cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos del arcángel en su frente y varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, como fue a ese bar a emborracharse, cuando regresó a casa, la pelea con Sam, la aparición de Amelia, como le dijo en frente de todos que era lo que realmente hacían, como apuñaló a Gabriel y luego la golpiza que le dio Sam antes de decir todas esas cosas, antes de decir que lo odiaba. Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas y miró a Gabriel.

-La jodi, Gabe… ahora sí que la jodí…-

-Así es Dean, imagínate si para ustedes es estresante, como será que un humano corriente se entere de todo esto de golpe, los ángeles y demonios son reales, todas esas criaturas que adornan cuentos infantiles son reales- Gabriel negó despacio- Ahora sí que te pasaste, Dean, si quieres mi opinión, dudo que Sam te perdone por esto y mucho menos si Amelia lo deja-

-Pero tú podrías…- dijo indicando su cabeza con dos dedos.

-Sam no quiere… va a aceptar esto sin importar las consecuencias-

-Mierda… soy un imbécil…-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Dean se levantó para ir a hablar con su hermano, necesitaba aclarar las cosas y por sobre todo, necesitaba pedirle perdón. Encontró al castaño en el cuarto de Amelia, la veterinaria seguía dormida. En cuanto el menor lo vio, sus ojos reflejaron un profundo enfado y por unos segundos, le recordó a aquella ocasión cuando fue a buscarlo al motel y lo encontró con Ruby, cuando Sam lo golpeó para luego marcharse con ese demonio.

-¿Podemos… hablar?- pidió Dean sin atreverse a mirarlo. Escuchó los pasos acercarse y alzó la mirada a su hermano.

-Sal de aquí antes de que te parta la cara a golpes- siseó el castaño.

-Sam por favor-

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, ya has hecho suficiente, Dean… estarás feliz ¿Verdad? Felicidades, ya me arruinaste esto, arruinaste mi oportunidad de ser feliz, gracias Dean, muchas gracias-

El rubio se sintió horrible al oír esas palabras, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó hacia el Impala para conducir lo más lejos que pudiera de ahí, necesitaba dejar de pensar, necesitaba dejar de sentirse de esa manera. Apretó el acelerador a fondo y su vista se nubló por lágrimas, sintió un par de manos que giraron el volante y el auto se detuvo a milímetros de impactarse contra un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Dean? ¿Planeas matarte?- soltó cortante el arcángel.

-Déjame solo, Gabriel, ándate con Sam, deberías estar consolándolo ahora- las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas- Por mi culpa ellos terminaran… arruiné la felicidad de mi hermanito… nuevamente volví a joderla con Sammy- se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba- Déjame solo… Sam te necesita mucho más que yo… vete con él… y- el rubio se estremeció al sentir como el arcángel lo jalaba por la camiseta antes de abrazarlo con suavidad y afirmar el mentón en su hombro- Gabe…-

-No seas idiota, Dean, ¿Cómo quieres que te deje solo cuando estás así?- el rubio correspondió su abrazo sin dejar de llorar- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje cuando lo que menos necesitas en este momento es estar solo?-

-Gabe…-

-Encontraremos la manera de arreglar esto, y en cuanto a Sam… dale algo de tiempo para que se le pase el enojo, la forma en que lo hiciste no fue la correcta pero Amelia debía enterarse de la verdad, Sammy no podía ocultárselo para siempre- el rubio desvió la mirada antes de acomodarse en el asiento llorando.

-Gabe… por favor-

El arcángel lo miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a devorar su boca mientras lo desvestía con prisas. Dean se dejó hacer y sollozó con la primera embestía pero necesitaba dolor, necesitaba que el arcángel lo lastimara para intentar pensar con claridad, para intentar aliviar un poco todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y Gabriel así lo hizo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel observaba a Dean de reojo, podía notar la incomodidad del cazador mientras conducía de regreso a casa de Sam pero no dijo nada al respecto, era consciente que el rubio lo necesitaba para quitarse un poco de toda la culpa que estaba sintiendo, para intentar aliviar el dolor, tal como las veces en que follaban para olvidar que se enamoraron de la persona equivocada. El impala se detuvo a la entrada de la casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y ambos entraron. Kevin estaba en el living con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Dean.

-Sam está… hablando con Amelia y parece que no es nada bueno, hace un rato escuché un grito-

Dean intercambio una mirada con el arcángel y este miró hacia el pasillo cuando escuchó un grito y segundos después, Sam venía con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Gabriel lo miró con preocupación y en cuanto salió de la casa, decidió seguirlo, alcanzándolo a una cuadra de ahí.

-¿Qué pasó, Sammy?-

-Se acabó, Gabe… ella no me lo perdonará jamás- admitió llorando.

-No entiendo, lo que hacías… no es algo malo, Sam-

-No se enfadó por eso… se enojó porque le mentí-

-Sammy-

-Ella dijo: Puedo perdonarte el que me hayas mentido… pero ya no confió en ti- Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza- Se acabó, Gabe… ella me va a dejar… me pidió un tiempo para pensar las cosas y decidirá algo está noche… estoy seguro que me dejará-

Gabriel solo pudo abrazar al pequeño cazador con fuerza, deseaba tanto ayudarlo pero no podía hacerlo sin el consentimiento del castaño. Por unos breves segundos, sintió un enorme enfado contra Dean, por haber dejado a Sam en ese estado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean fue por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Amelia, la veterinaria estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras lloraba. Golpeó la puerta despacio antes de entrar.

-Por favor sale de aquí, quiero estar sola- pidió sin mirarlo.

-Necesito que hablemos-

-Sal de aquí, Dean, tengo mucho en que pensar-

-Lo siento- Amelia lo miró- No debiste enterarte de todo esto de esta forma… lo siento mucho-

-No se trata de eso, Dean… Sam me mintió, desde un comienzo me mintió-

-Amelia-

-No puedo creerlo… así que cazadores…- negó despacio- Sal de aquí-

-No, necesito que me escuches y luego puedes mandarme a la mierda- Dean no esperó respuesta, cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Amelia manteniendo la mirada al frente- Estoy celoso-

-¿Eh?-

-Siempre hemos sido Sammy y yo… siempre he tenido que cuidar a ese idiota desde que era un niño, siempre lo sobreprotegí… me desviví por él y nunca… nunca quise que se apartara de mi lado pero eso solo lo lastimó… terminé involucrándolo en todo esto… pero aún así Sam continuó a mi lado… él ya no es un niño, es un adulto y puede tomar sus decisiones, yo jamás quise esta vida para él, jamás la quise Amelia pero ahora me di cuenta que… tengo esta dependencia de Sammy… pero yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y lo es contigo, a Sam ya no le interesa la cacería… incluso me dejó a mí para estar contigo-

-Dean-

-Mi punto es, quiero que Sam este feliz, quiero que Sam este en un lugar… quiero que Sam tenga un lugar al cual llamar un hogar y eso solo lo tiene contigo- el rubio la miró fijamente- Por favor… yo sé que amas a mi hermano, por favor no lo dejes solo... Jamás me perdonaría que por mi culpa Sam no pudiera ser feliz, y tú lo haces feliz, Amelia… no está vida, no cazar esas cosas, solamente tú eres la que consigue que mi hermano sonría… tal como en aquella época donde aún era un inocente niño-

Dean se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y se volteó a la veterinaria, podía notar en sus ojos que ya había tomado una decisión al respecto y rezaba porque fuera quedarse junto a Sam.


	8. Las cosas como deben ser

**Capitulo 7**

**Las cosas como deben ser. **

Sam estaba paseándose por el cuarto muy inquieto, Amelia pronto saldría para darle su respuesta y se sentía muy nervioso, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y vio como Dean cargaba un bolso con sus cosas.

-Ya me voy…- el castaño prefirió ignorarlo, aún estaba muy enojado por todo lo ocurrido- Cuídate Sam… adiós-

El rubio desvió la mirada con tristeza antes de marcharse hacía el impala. Kevin y Gabriel salieron un poco después para despedirse de Sam, el arcángel tomó sus manos.

-Vamos a quedarnos por aquí hasta el medio día, llámame si necesitas algo-

-Gracias Gabe-

-Estarás bien pequeño, estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán bien-

Sam los vio marcharse y se asomó a la ventana para ver como el impala se marchaba calle arriba. Estuvo unos minutos mirando el lugar por donde se había ido hasta que unos pasos captaron su atención y Amelia venia por el pasillo seria. Sam se levantó al verla y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la veterinaria lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Amelia-

-Sam… te juro que pensaba terminar esto… pero realmente te quiero y has dejado tanto por mí- el castaño correspondió su abrazo- Prométeme algo, Sam, prométeme que ya no habrán más secretos-

-Lo prometo, Amelia, no más secretos- Sam abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía- Gracias… tenía miedo de que decidieras dejarme… no quería ni pensarlo…-

-Lo iba a hacer Sam… pero las cosas que dijo Dean sobre ti… no puedo dejarte Sam, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Dean habló contigo?-

-Sí…- el castaño desvió la miró- No te diré que hablamos, eso es secreto-

-Pero Amelia-

-Y no pongas esa carita- dijo la mujer sonriendo antes de darle un besito- Deberíamos desayunar ¿No crees?-

-Yo…- Sam miró hacia la puerta y Amelia asintió- Gracias-

-Los espero para almorzar-

Sam salió de la casa mientras llamaba a Gabriel, seguro que esos tres estaban en alguna cafetería comiendo antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se levantó para ir al baño de la cafetería y desapareció para ir con Sam, los tres habían pasado a comer algo antes de marcharse, aunque Dean llevaba veinte minutos pasando el tenedor sobre la tarta y no ha probado ni un solo bocado, sin mencionar lo deprimido que lucía. Es por eso que el arcángel fue de inmediato cuando sintió que Sam lo llamaba, por alguna razón, no quería ver sufrir al rubio y tenía la impresión de que el castaño recapacitó de su decisión.

-Sammy- dijo el arcángel apareciendo junto al castaño que iba a mitad de cuadra.

-Gabe… no me asustes así- pidió el cazador mirándolo- Necesito hablar con Dean, ¿Dónde están?-

-A unos veinte minutos de aquí, en una cafetería del centro-

-Por favor llévame con él, tengo que decirle que-

-Estaba esperándote, Sammy-

El arcángel no le permitió terminar y los apareció en un callejón cercano a la cafetería. Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar y entraron. Dean seguía pasando el tenedor sobre la tarta mientras Kevin terminaba su té. El profeta los quedó mirando y se levantó para ir con Gabriel, este le guiñó un ojo a Sam.

-Es todo tuyo-

El bromista se llevó a Kevin de ahí, el rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, así que mejor se alejaban, cosa de que si comenzaba una pelea no quedaban al medio. Gabriel le dirigió una última mirada a Dean y sonrió un poco, seguro que ahora el rubio se animaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro y luego abrió ligeramente la boca al darse cuenta que se trataba de Sam. El castaño tomó asiento frente a él y el rubio miró a su alrededor sin encontrar a Gabriel o Kevin.

-Tenemos que hablar, Dean- este bajó la mirada a la tarta que seguía intacta sobre el plato.

-Ya lo sé, Sam… estábamos por irnos y-

-No es eso, Dean… aún estoy enfadado por la manera en que hiciste las cosas pero…-desvió la mirada- Gabe tiene razón… Amelia tenía que saberlo, de una u otra forma, además… ella me ha perdonado… gracias a lo que sea que le dijiste- Dean se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Sí, estamos juntos- el rubio suspiró aliviado y Sam sonrió- Es mejor que nos vayamos, Amelia preparara el almuerzo y no le gustan las impuntualidades-

-¿Qué? Pero Sammy-

-Aún tienes que hacer merito para que te perdone pero esto ya es un comienzo- el rubio sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Sam-

-Ahora vamos, arriba-

Dean se levantó siguiendo a su hermano menor, al menos no había causado un desastre ni arruinado la felicidad de Sam, eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Intercambio una mirada con Gabriel y antes de que entrara al impala para sentarse junto a Kevin en los asientos traseros, lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Dean-

-Gracias…- el bromista sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-No vuelvas a arruinarlo, rubio idiota-

-Deja de decirme así, intento agradecerte y tú no haces más que- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el arcángel le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente mientras sonreía.

-Estamos juntos en esto, rubio, yo arreglaré tus desastres y tú los míos- el cazador sonrió.

-Claro, angelito-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mucho más tiempo del necesario. Dean rompió el contacto visual para subir al impala, ese simple gesto por parte de Gabriel, había sido suficiente para hacer que se sintiera extraño y las palabras que dijo, solo consiguieron que su corazón latiera con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y decidió no pensar en eso, seguro que ya se le pasaría.

Amelia los estaba esperando con la mesa servida y todos se sentaron a almorzar. Habían pasado años desde que Dean tuvo una comida a la que pudiera llamar "familiar" y le gustó aún más, ver como Sam estaba tan contento junto a Amelia. Ya no se sentía mal porque el castaño fuera a dejar la cacería, aún cuando no siguiera en ello, eso no significaba que lo dejaría de lado, seguirían siendo hermanos, solo que ahora, Sam podría tener una familia, una de verdad, con una casa, un perro, un auto y una linda esposa que lo amaba, ese era el mejor final que se le ocurrió para su hermanito menor, el final que siempre quiso para Sam.

Luego del almuerzo familiar, Sam le estuvo explicando la situación actual con la ayuda de Kevin y Gabriel. La veterinaria asintió mirándolo.

-¿Entonces si ese demonio Crowley muere, todo esto acaba?-

-Acabar, acabar no pero estaríamos mucho más tranquilos- respondió Sam tomando su mano- Pero yo no seguiré con esto, Amelia, yo quiero estar contigo- la mujer sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo entiendo, Sam, así como también entiendo que esto es algo que debes hacer, ustedes- dijo mirando al par de hermanos- Empezaron esto juntos y así es como deben terminarlo-

-Pero Amelia-

-No Sam, debes hacerlo o esto no acabará- el castaño desvió la vista- Aunque ahora hay algo diferente y es que me tienes de tu lado-

-Amelia-

-Yo seguiré aquí, Sam, confió en que puedes hacer esto- el castaño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Amelia, te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Sam-

Ambos se besaron con una sonrisa. Al anochecer resolvieron que se quedarían ahí hasta tener una pista de Crowley para acabarlo. El rubio estaba quitándose la ropa cuando escuchó un suave aleteo y vio a Gabriel, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de devorar la boca ajena. El arcángel lo empujó sobre la cama y entonces Dean hizo algo que no había hecho antes, desde que comenzaron esa extraña relación de dependencia para aliviar el dolor.

-Hoy no Gabe… no quiero que tengamos sexo-

-Dean—

-Así es como deben ser las cosas, ¿Verdad?- el arcángel asintió mirándolo- Quédate…-

Ambos terminaron acostados y abrazándose bajo las tapas. Dean estaba acurrucado contra el cuerpo del arcángel y suspiró mirándolo.

-Creo que las cosas mejoraran para nosotros, Gabe, ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta al ver a esos dos?- Gabriel lo miró fijamente- No solo necesitamos rudeza, Gabe… solo por hoy, permanezcamos juntos-

-Estoy de acuerdo, Dean, esto se siente bien- respondió el bromista abrazándolo antes de darle un casto beso en la frente.

Dean cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo de sentir la cálida respiración de Gabriel contra sus labios se quedó profundamente dormido, sabiendo que tendría un buen sueño y por sobre todo, que lo sería gracias a Gabriel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	9. Tierno y suave es mejor

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, es que sin Sam no hay Dean, y sin Dean no hay Sam, siempre serán los hermanos Winchester, no vienen por separado. Saludos! :)  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

**Tierno y suave es mejor. **

Gabriel se había dado cuenta de un pequeño cambio luego de lo ocurrido con Sam y Amelia, al final habían decidido quedarse ahí y ya llevaban cuatro días mientras pensaban en cómo acabar con Crowley. Lo más raro de todo, era que el arcángel ya no se sentía mal al ver como el castaño se besaba con Amelia o cuando ambos estaban solos en el cuarto, muy por el contrario, estaba demasiado ocupado velando por ese idiota rubio pero de algún modo, su relación estaba cambiando, podía sentirlo.

Aquella mañana volvió a hacerlo, estaba afirmado en la puerta del baño mientras miraba como Dean se afeitaba y tenía solo una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura. Se acercó por la espalda para tomar su mano.

-¿Qué haces, Gabe?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo un poco- ¿Quieres afeitarte también?-

-No lo necesito, Dean y en cuanto a ti, yo creo que se te ve bien la barbita de unos días- dijo el arcángel sonriendo y le dio un beso en el cuello- Déjame ayudarte-

Dean asintió pasándole la máquina de afeitar y se quedó quieto, mirándolo a través del espejo. Gabriel sonrió ante esa muestra de confianza y lo afeitó con suavidad para luego limpiar los residuos de la crema de afeitar con una toalla y lo acarició despacio.

-Suave como me gusta- el rubio sonrió y se volteó para darle un beso suave en los labios.

-Dulce como me gusta- dijo sonriendo antes de salir del cuarto y el arcángel lo siguió- ¿Y los demás?-

-La parejita está haciendo el desayuno con la ayuda de Kevin-

-Oye Gabe… no te lo he preguntado antes porque… bueno… era muy reciente pero… Sammy y Amelia…- el bromista se percató de la preocupación que reflejaban esas esmeraldas y sonrió acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

-Estoy bien, Dean, no te preocupes-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, es extraño pero estoy mejor de lo que esperaba-

-Menos mal, me tenías muy preocupado, Gabe, no eres muy abierto con lo que sientes… supongo que en eso nos parecemos-

Dean se vistió dándole la espalda y el arcángel lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, le había gustado ese gesto de preocupación que tuvo el cazador con él, por algún motivo lo hizo sentir bien. Desde que regresaron a casa de Sam que no habían tenido sexo pero tampoco besos salvajes y cargamos de necesidad de dolor, muy por el contrario, solo tenían besos tiernos y suaves, cargados de una genuina preocupación por el otro.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, aunque Gabriel se dio cuenta de otra cosa extraña: pasaba más tiempo mirando y pendiente de Dean que de quien se supone que estaba enamorado.

Cuando fue a acostarse, Gabriel siguió al rubio al cuarto, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, esperó que se acostara para luego recostarse a su lado. Dean lo abrazó suspirando.

-¿Crees que encontremos a ese bastardo?-

-No lo sé, Dean, Crowley se esconde bien-

-Debimos matarlo apenas tuvimos la oportunidad, quizás cuando volvamos a poder hacerlo-

-Ustedes pueden, Dean, ¿Qué hay que tú y tu hermano no puedan hacer?-

-Bueno, Sammy no sabe cocinar y yo soy malísimo con la parte de elaborar el plan- Gabriel se rio mirándolo.

-Bueno, mi rubio idiota- dijo el arcángel sonriendo- Yo soy un genio en eso, así que no tienes nada que temer, mientras me cocines de vez en cuando yo soy feliz-

Dean lo miró fijamente y Gabriel comprendió el significado de sus palabras, estaba hablando como si luego de matar a Crowley permanecería junto a Dean. Desvió la mirada al entenderlo cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla y se perdió en esas esmeraldas. Ambos compartieron un suave beso que se fue intensificando en pasión pero sin llegar a ser salvaje o carente de afecto. El arcángel le quitó la ropa sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensación cálida que le transmitía esa suave piel, cuando lo tuvo totalmente desnudo, se dedicó a explorar ese cuerpo, antes lo hubiera follado sin importarle nada más pero ahora era distinto, quería tomarse un tiempo para besarlo, acariciarlo, recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos y excitarlo de sobremanera antes de hacerle el amor, porque hoy no quería follarse a Dean, quería hacerle el amor. Se entretuvo lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones, deleitándose con el estremeciendo del cuerpo ajeno y los gemiditos que soltaba, moviéndose inquieto bajo él.

-Gabe…- el arcángel sonrió y lo inmovilizó sobre la cama para desvestirse sin prisas- Maldición… déjame moverme, quiero tocarte- pidió con la voz cargada de deseo.

-No Dean, no olvides que yo sigo mandando, el ángel aquí soy yo-

El rubio gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir como esa mano lo masturbaba despacio. Gabriel se inclinó a morderle el cuello con fuerza, dejándole una marca que no se borraría fácilmente. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano y se detuvo unos segundos para aplicarse algo de lubricante y volver a su labor de excitarlo masturbándolo mientras con su mano libre, lo penetraba con dos dedos. Se compadeció al ver a Dean tan excitado y lo liberó de su poder, el rubio no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó sobre él para dejarlo contra la cama e inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo. Gabriel se dejó hacer y correspondió el apasionado beso que recibió, soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando esa boca lo abandonó para bajar a devorar su cuello.

-Dean-

Acarició el cabello del rubio y se estremeció gimiendo al sentir esa lengua lamiendo sus pezones y luego bajando por su abdomen. Durante unos segundos pensó en tomar al rubio por la cintura para intercambiar de lugar y follarselo de una buena vez pero algo inesperado ocurrió, borrando cualquier pensamiento racional de su cabeza, arqueó un poco la espalda y solo pudo gemir al sentir como esa caliente boca estaba tragando y lamiendo su virilidad con gula. Gabriel se sentía en la gloria y se incorporó un poco para quedar afirmado con una mano y la otra la llevó a los cabellos del cazador para forzarle a aumentar el ritmo. La sola idea de saber que era el primero a quien Dean le hacia esas cosas, lo encendieron aún más. Jaló al cazador del cabello pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo para luego empujarlo sobre la cama y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Le di un besito en el mentón mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Tienes una boquita maravillosa, rubio- el aludido le guiñó un ojo.

-Cuando quieras angelito-

Ambos compartieron un largo beso y Gabriel lamió los labios del cazador antes de penetrarlo despacio, disfruto cada gemido y cada sensación que percibía de su rubio. Bajó su boca para darle varios besitos por el cuello antes de moverse despacio. Esa noche no quería lastimarlo, no quería que ninguno de los dos sintiera dolor, no estaban teniendo sexo para olvidar, esa fue la primera noche en que ambos hacían el amor por el sencillo hecho de que así lo deseaban.

-Gabe… Gabe…- comenzó a gemir el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda- Más Gabe… no te contengas… quiero sentirte- el arcángel lo embistió más fuerte pero siempre procurando que fuera placentero para ambos- ¡Gabe!- el bromista sonrió y cubrió la boca de Dean con una de sus manos mientras imponía un ritmo más rápido y placentero.

-No puedes… gritar, rubio- dijo entre gemidos- No queremos despertar a los demás… Mmm… ¿Verdad?- el cazador asintió mirándolo excitado- Dios Dean… te sientes genial…-

El arcángel tampoco se sentía capaz de aguantar mucho más, así que calló sus gemidos dándole un profundo beso al rubio que buscaba quitarle el aliento. Dean correspondió su beso con la misma pasión e intensidad. Gabriel bajó una mano para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras lo embestía profundo, disfrutando del estremecimiento del rubio. Le di un profundo beso y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió como ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad con fuerza mientras el rubio disfrutaba del orgasmo. Le permitió recuperar el aliento y lo embistió una última vez antes de acabar en ese estrecho interior. Afirmó su frente contra la de Dean jadeando para intentar regularizar su respiración. Ambos se miraron fijamente y compartieron un suave beso. Gabriel se acomodó junto al rubio y este lo abrazó, afirmando su cabeza en el pecho del bromista.

-Gabe…-

-Es hora de dormir, bonito- dijo el castaño abrazándolo y dándole un besito en la frente- Yo velaré tu sueño-

-Gabe- el rubio lo abrazó cerrando los ojos y le dio un besito en el pecho- Gracias angelito- el bromista lo miró cuando Dean dijo aquello en un susurro- Gabe… creo que… te quiero…-

El arcángel se mantuvo mirando el techo mientras sentía la respiración cálida y acompasada del rubio contra su pecho. Dean había dicho que, posiblemente, lo quería ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía él por Dean? ¿Podría ser que esa relación que comenzó como un deshago, por despecho y una forma de olvidar, se convirtiera en algo más profundo?


	10. Lo que siento por ti

**Capitulo 9**

**Lo que siento por ti. **

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, abrazando esa calidez con fuerza y parpadeó un par de veces para reconocer el cuarto y que estaba completamente solo. Soltó la almohada que abrazaba para tomar su ropa e ir a tomar una ducha rápida. Mientras se vestía, recordó lo ocurrido ayer y lo que dijo antes de dormirse ¿Realmente lo había dicho? ¿Realmente le dijo a Gabriel que lo quería? No podía negar el hecho que desde que comenzaron esa rara relación de desahogo, no había tenido pesadillas con Castiel y el purgatorio, cada vez que dormía con Gabriel a su lado, no había pesadillas ni sentimientos de culpa. Ya no buscaban lastimar al otro y desde lo ocurrido con Sam, que las cosas estaban tranquilas, al menos hasta ayer cuando ambos tuvieron sexo por el simple hecho de quererlo y a Dean le había encantado.

Fue hasta la cocina encontrándose con su hermano que se servía un café. Se sentó a su lado tomando la cerveza.

-Buenos Días, Dean- este lo miró.

-¿Y los demás, Sammy?-

-Salieron de compras, faltaban cosas en la despensa y Amelia fue a comprarlas en compañía de Kevin y Gabe-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Nada… no te preocupes-

-Es bueno ver que se llevan bien-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Sammy?-

-Que antes siempre peleabas con Gabe, y él parecía tener una manía por meterse contigo pero ahora ya están de amigos-

-Sammy-

-Cuando pasó lo de Amelia… durante tu borrachera… Gabe habló conmigo para que no me enfadara contigo y la forma en que habló sobre ti- Sam sonrió mirándolo- Estoy seguro que Gabe te aprecia mucho, aún cuando no lo demuestre, realmente te aprecia, Dean-

El rubio sonrió al pensar que cosas le habría dicho Gabriel a Sam para que él pensara de esa manera. Era cierto que no se aguantaban antes pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, eran muy distintas en aquel tiempo. Dean sonrió ante esa idea y se volteó al oír unas voces y pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Segundos después entraron Amelia y Kevin riéndose.

-Hola chicos- saludó Dean- ¿Y Gabe?-

-Sacando algunas cosas que quedaron en el auto-

-Iré a ayudarlo-

Dean fue hacia la entrada de la casa, vio como Gabriel estaba dejando unas bolsas en el suelo mientras cerraba el maletero del auto. Se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, angelito?- el bromista se volteó mirándolo antes de sonreír.

-Parece que olvidas que soy un ángel, solo debo tomar estás bolsas y aparecer en la cocina- el cazador se rio bajito y le quitó las bolsas.

-Y parece que tú olvidas que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí y no puedes usar tus poderes descuidadamente-

-Dean-

-Vamos-

El rubio lo miró durante varios segundos antes de entrar a la casa. Tenía que hablar con el arcángel para dejar las cosas claras, no quería que lo sucedido ayer, hiciera que Gabriel terminara marchándose porque tenía muy claro que al bromista le gustaba Sam, nadie más que Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la cocina y luego fue al living con una cerveza en la mano, aún rondaban por su mente las palabras que dijo el rubio ayer, "Creo que te quiero". Sacudió un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó un pequeño carraspeo y el castaño se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?-

-Sammy-

-¿Ocurre algo? Puedes hablarme sobre ello… si quieres-

-No es nada, Sammy… no tiene importancia-

-Yo no creo que sea nada si estás tan serio pensando en ello- el bromista desvió la mirada-No tienes que decírmelo, Gabe pero si quieres hablar sobre ello, puedes hacerlo conmigo-

-Gracias Sammy… quizás si puedes, yo… creo que me gusta alguien…-

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo saber quién es?- el arcángel lo miró fijamente con la intención de decir "_Eras tú"_ pero el castaño lo interrumpió- Es Dean ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué…?-

-No soy tonto, Gabe, he notado la cercanía que hay entre ustedes, eres el único que puede razonar con él cuando se coloca idiota pero por sobre todo- el menor sonrió- He notado como se miran, la forma en que Dean te mira, es la misma en que yo miró a Amelia y tú no te quedas atrás-

-Sammy-

-Está bien, Gabe, a mi no me molesta, si ustedes son felices, yo los apoyaré- el bromista sonrió- Aunque tendrás que tener mucha paciencia con ese idiota, ya sabes cómo es, actúa y después piensa-

-Ni que me lo digas, he sido yo quien ha pasado con él las últimas semanas-

-¿Piensas decírselo?- preguntó Sam mirándolo.

-No soy bueno con estas cosas Sammy, ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Quieres que lo miré a los ojos, tomé sus manos y diga: "Me gustas"- dijo mientras mantenía los gestos que describió y miró fijamente al castaño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de colocar la mesa y luego fue al living para llamar al parcito a almorzar cuando entonces los vio, Gabriel estaba sosteniendo a Sam por las manos y lo miraba fijamente para luego pronunciar esas palabras.

-Me gustas-

El rubio sintió algo extraño en su pecho y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse por la puerta trasera. Subió al impala para acelerar a fondo y alejarse del lugar, internándose por la carretera. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Estaba loco de amor por Gabriel pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad, al arcángel le gustaba Sam, no él y eso no cambiaría. Ellos solo estaban acostándose como una manera de desahogo, no había sentimientos de por medio. Una traicionera lágrima surcó una de sus mejillas y se detuvo a un lado de la carretera.

-Maldición… no seas un llorón, Dean Winchester, ¿Qué mierda pensabas? ¿Qué porque dejabas que el angelito te follara se iba a enamorar de ti? Idiota… soy un idiota… ¿En qué momento me enamoré de Gabe…?- se rio bajito para afirmar su cabeza en el volante- Mierda… soy un idiota… esto es una mierda-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía el castaño y asintió. Tenía muy claro que debía ir directo al grano o Dean no lo entendería especialmente con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos y la verdadera razón de cómo comenzaron esa relación. Una voz los hizo voltearse.

-La comida está lista, chicos- dijo Kevin mirándolos- ¿Y Dean?-

-Ayudándoles a ustedes- respondió Sam como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero Amelia le pidió que viniera a llamarlos para comer y eso fue como hace diez minutos- el arcángel miró al cazador unos segundos y una idea cruzó su mente.

-Sammy… ¿Crees que haya escuchado lo que dije?-

-No lo sé, Gabe pero-

El arcángel ni siquiera le permitió terminar la frase y desapareció para buscar a Dean, encontrándolo en el Impala, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Le bastó con mirar esas esmeraldas tristes para comprender que si escuchó todo lo que dijo, al menos una parte.

-Dean-

-Déjame solo, Gabriel…-

-Necesito que me escuches- pidió el arcángel con cautela.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- gritó golpeando el volante y se quedó quieto unos segundos- Por favor… déjame solo…- el rubio sonrió tristemente- Estoy feliz por ti… al fin… le dijiste a Sammy lo que sentías… aún cuando no corresponda tus sentimientos, al menos te has sacado un peso de encima, así que… ya no tienes que seguir estando conmigo… ya no tienes por qué- el rubio bajó del impala para ocultar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas pero en cuanto se volteó, Gabriel apareció frente a él y lo abrazó.

-Dios, no he conocido a alguien más idiota que tú, y después dicen que los rubios idiotas son estereotipos-

-Gabe…-

-Solo te diré esto una vez y más te vale que lo escuches bien, rubio idiota-Gabriel lo tomó por las mejillas- Si, dije " Me gustas" pero no a Sam, estuve hablando con él y me di cuenta de algo… a mí me gusta alguien pero no es Sammy-

-¿Eh?-

-A mi me gustas tú, Dean, sé que no comenzamos de la mejor manera y no sé cómo pasó pero ya está, me he enamorado de ti, Dean-

-Mientes…-

-¿Sabes que me dijo Sammy? Que yo te miró de la misma forma en que él mira a Amelia, entonces Dean, si no es amor, ¿Qué es?- el rubio lo miró fijamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro que sí, Dean, jamás bromearía con algo tan serio como esto- sonrió mirándolo- Te quiero, Dean- este sonrió abrazándolo.

-Yo también te quiero, Gabe-

-Siento haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta, rubio bonito-

-Que lo dijeras es suficiente para mí, Gabe- este sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No solo te lo diré, Dean, me aseguraré de dejártelo muy claro con cada una de mis acciones-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y compartieron un suave beso que transmitía todo lo que sentían por el otro. Porque lo que comenzó como despecho, una forma de desahogo y olvido, terminó volviéndose algo mucho más profundo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer :)


	11. El mismo problema de siempre

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review, Green, aún no termina el fic, quedan capítulos para que acabe. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

**El mismo problema de siempre. **

Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, desde que ambos confesaron sus sentimientos las cosas iban bien. Gabriel vio al rubio que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama y acarició su mejilla despacio. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que confesaron sus sentimientos, le gustaba despertar cada día junto al rubio, le gustaba molestarlo hasta que comenzaba con sus berrinches de "los rubios no somos estúpidos". Le dio pequeños besitos en la mejilla y sonrió con el ronroneo que escuchó como respuesta, se ganó a gatas sobre él lamiendo esos labios que le encantaban.

-Arriba gatito, hay mucho por hacer, demonios que matar, un profeta que cuidar y tienes un ángel que complacer- el rubio lo miró adormilado.

-Gabe…-

-Arriba pequeño-

-No, quiero dormir un ratito más- dijo infantilmente el rubio abrazándolo para cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Bueno, duerme un ratito más pero te perderás del desayuno que yo mismo prepararé y de una ducha con el arcángel más sexy, divertido e inteligente de todo el cielo- el rubio se rio mirándolo.

-¿Y quién sería ese arcángel? No recuerdo conocer a nadie con esas características- Gabriel le mordisqueó el cuello varias veces y luego besó sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, yo soy mucho más que todo eso junto-

-Si Gabe, eres mucho más que eso-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar a besarse suavemente, sin prisas de por medio. El arcángel se levantó para jalarlo de la mano y llevarlo directo a la ducha. Entre besos y caricias regresaron al cuarto para vestirse y luego fueron a la cocina, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y los demás estaban dormidos, así que la casa se encontraba en completo silencio.

-Comencemos a preparar el desayuno, rubio bonito-

Gabriel no perdió oportunidad para correrle mano al rubio mientras hacían el desayuno, el agua aún no estaba hervida, así que el arcángel se ganó tras Dean para dejarlo aprisionado entre sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo contra el del cazador.

-Gabe…- dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente- ¿No puedes comportarte ni por cinco minutos?-

-No te hagas el puritano conmigo, te encanta que te corra mano-

-Idiota- Gabriel se restregó contra su trasero haciéndolo gemir.

-¿Ves?- se inclinó para morderle el oído y luego lo lamió despacio- ¿Acaso no te gusta esto, rubio bonito?-

-Gabe… basta…- pidió el rubio girándose entre sus brazos y lo tomó por las mejillas-Tenemos que hacer el desayuno y yo no soy parte de él-

-Qué pena, porque te quería a ti- el cazador sonrió.

-Pues mala suerte, así que compórtate-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

Gabriel lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras capturaba esos labios en un posesivo beso. El rubio no opuso resistencia alguna, simplemente se dejó llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. El arcángel aprovechó su disposición para colar una mano bajo la camiseta de Dean mientras con la otra acariciaba su trasero. Gabriel iba a meter la mano bajo el pantalón del rubio cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Chicos, si están tan cariñositos, podrían irse al cuarto- el arcángel se giró mirando al castaño- Ni a mí, ni a Amelia, ni a Kevin nos haría gracia verlos follar-

-Díselo a este idiota- respondió Dean aprovechando el momento para apartarse de Gabriel y se fue por el pasillo.

-Parece que arruiné tu diversión, Gabe- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, tu hermanito es muy fácil de provocar-

-Entonces te corresponde a ti controlarte, Gabe, no me hagas pensar que eres un pervertido-

-Te sorprenderías cuanto, Sammy-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y terminaron de preparar el desayuno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba sacando unas cosas del impala cuando cerró la puerta y por el espejito de esta, vio esos inconfundibles ojos azules. Se giró rápidamente.

-¡Cas!- miró a su alrededor encontrándose totalmente solo y bajó la mirada- Maldición… ya basta Dean… él no regresará… por más que te duela no volverá- El rubio decidió entrar a la casa cuando su teléfono sonó y respondió sin reconocer el número- Diga-

-Hola amorcito- Dean reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

-Crowley-

-Así que has conseguido salir del purgatorio no esperaba menos de ti ¿Y tu angelito?-

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- siseó Dean mirando a su alrededor.

-Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece y si no me lo devuelven, entonces tomaré medidas más drásticas- el cazador frunció el ceño- Quizás no sepa donde se ocultan pero si sé donde está la mayoría de los malditos cazadores que pisan la tierra pero no solo me conformaré con eso porque cuando los encuentre, voy a mandarlos directo abajo y pasaremos una larga temporada juntos, tienes dos horas para decidir, nos vemos amorcito-

Dean gruñó guardando su teléfono y regresó a la cocina para contarles a Sam y Gabriel sobre la llamada del rey del averno. Los tres intercambiaron miradas en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Gabriel serio.

-Matarlo, es lo que debimos hacer desde el comienzo- respondió Dean- Y es mejor que lo pensemos rápido porque hay muchas vidas en peligro y ese bastardo es capaz de cualquier cosa-

-No podemos entregarle a Kevin- agregó Sam- Y aún si queremos matarlo ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? Crowley no es idiota y será cuidadoso con sus movimientos-

-¿Entonces le tendemos una trampa?- sugirió Gabriel.

-Vamos a pensarlo bien antes de actuar- sentencio Sam- Pero una cosa está muy clara, no le daremos a Kevin-

Dean permaneció en silencio mientras Sam colocaba al tanto de la situación al profeta y a Amelia. Claramente no iban a ceder ante las amenazas de Crowley pero debían detenerlo cuanto antes. El demonio llamó puntual y Dean colocó el altavoz.

-¿Ya pensaste mi propuesta, amorcito?-

-Sabes muy bien mi respuesta, Crowley-

-Supuse que no cederían tan fácil así que agregué un pequeño extra a la negociación- a Dean no le gustó para nada el tono con que dijo eso- Si no me entregan a Kevin, mataré a un cazador y a una de las personas que han salvado cada hora- los hermanos intercambiaron una larga mirada- Y les dejaré muy claro que todo es culpa de Sam y Dean Winchester, algo me dice que el número de espíritus vengativos subirá este año, el tiempo ya comienza a correr-

Dean intercambió una mirada con su hermano antes de que ambos fueran al living y comenzaran a realizar varias llamadas para colocar en sobre aviso a los demás cazadores pero no todos respondieron y aún tenían el problema de las personas que habían salvado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sam?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo.

-No lo sé, Dean-

Al cabo de una hora recibieron una llamada, Dean colocó el altavoz cuando se escuchó una serie de gritos y luego un aullido antes de que un desgarrador grito diera paso a un profundo silencio. Dean apretó los puños con fuerza y luego esa molesta voz se puso al teléfono.

-No lo consiguieron a tiempo, amorcitos, mejor suerte para la próxima, tienen… cincuenta y nueve minutos- Dean apretó los puños, arrojó el teléfono sobre el sillón y golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-¡Hijo de puta!-

Dean se marchó de la casa dando un portazo, ese infeliz de Crowley no iba a dejar de ser un problema hasta que consiguieran eliminarlo, de una buena vez por todas.


	12. ¿Eres real?

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Eres real?**

Gabriel miró a su pareja que estaba dando vueltas por el dormitorio. Había anochecido hace unos minutos y el bastardo de Crowley ya asesinó a treinta personas, quince cazadores y quince "civiles". Lo peor de todo, era que algunos cazadores llamaron a los Winchester para amenazarlos de muerte si no entregaban al dichoso profeta. Crowley los había amenazado y prometió detener la matanza a cambio de que le entregaran al profeta o donde se ocultaban. Dean estaba muy enfadado e irritable, por eso Sam le pidió que lo llevara al cuarto y que intentara descansar, que el rubio parecía listo para hacer una locura. El arcángel suspiró para abrazar al cazador por la espalda.

-Descansa un poco, rubio bonito, yo me haré cargo de esto y-

-¡Y nada! Ese hijo de puta a colocado a todos los cazadores en nuestra contra, es cosa de tiempo para que den con nosotros y son capaces de cualquier cosa-

-Dean, no creo que-

-¡Incluso nos han disparado! Esos imbéciles se enteraron de que Sammy sacó a Lucifer de la jaula y no dudaron en matarnos, ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme en esta situación?! ¡¿Qué mierda ocurrirá si vienen aquí disparando?!-

-Dean-

-¡Ese bastardo nos tiene!-

El arcángel miró a su pareja fijamente, el rubio no iba a reaccionar a sus palabras, así que buscó otra manera de hacer que sacara todo ese enfado que sentía o de lo contrario no pensaría con claridad y terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez. Tomó al rubio por la muñeca para arrojarlo sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, se ganó sobre él para capturar sus labios en un posesivo beso, Dean intentó liberarse pero Gabriel lo volteó haciendo aparecer unas esposas en sus manos y lo inmovilizó por las muñecas.

-Cálmate cazador-

-¡Suéltame, Gabriel!-

-Oblígame, vamos Dean, oblígame cazador-

-¡Suéltame!-

El rubio logró darse la vuelta e intentó quitárselo de encima pero el arcángel lo tomó con una mano por el cuello mientras con la otra le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba junto con la ropa interior.

-Gabriel- dijo el rubio mirándolo- Detente ahora y suéltame, ¿acaso no entiendes que ese infeliz nos tiene por el cuello? ¿Cómo mierda puedes pensar en sexo cuando ese estúpido nos tiene acorralados?-

Gabriel chasqueó la lengua para desnudar al rubio y se inclinó lamiendo ese firme abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tragar su virilidad. Sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo ajeno y los jadeos del rubio, aumentó la fuerza en su boca y se detuvo antes de que se corriera, se alzó sonriendo para acomodarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a preparar al cazador a consciencia.

-Gabe…- gimió Dean con la vista nublada por el placer y el arcángel supo que ya lo tenía controlado.

-Te quiero, Dean, vamos a dar con ese bastardo pero tienes que calmarte, ese idiota aprovechará cualquier descuido para lastimarlos y no quiero que te hieran-

-Gabe- el rubio le dio un besito en la mejilla y sonrió- Gracias angelito-

-¿Estás más tranquilo?-

-Sí pero estaré mejor cuando me folles-

-Ese es mi chico-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos somnoliento, había pasado gran parte de la noche follando con Gabriel y se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Se giró para comprobar que estaba solo en la cama y supuso que el bromista estaba en la cocina, ya que eran las diez de la mañana y los demás ya habrían despertado. Juntó algo de ropa para ir a la ducha, regresó para tomar una camisera limpia del bolso que estaba junto a la ventana, cuando se asomó a mirar por unos segundos a la ventana y distinguió aquella familiar silueta.

-¡Cas!-

El rubio bajó corriendo las escaleras para salir a la calle descalzo y cruzar la acera, sin dar con el ángel. Miró a su alrededor cuando sintió una mano en su hombre y se volteó rápidamente.

-Gabe…-

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma? Vamos, te puedes resfriar por estar así- dijo el arcángel abrazándolo- Acabas de bañarte, estas buscándote un resfriado, rubio idiota-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué ocurre, precioso?- preguntó mientras lo transportaba al interior de la casa- Dean-

-Lo siento es que… creo que… no es nada-

-Dean-

-Iré a terminar de vestirme-

El rubio subió las escaleras para terminar de vestirse y se asomó a mirar por la ventana, no había señales de Castiel por ningún lado y se convenció que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel notó el cambio en su pareja, estaba actuando muy extraño y eso no le gustaba para nada. Intentó preguntárselo desde el incidente donde el rubio salió corriendo a la calle pero no consiguió que se lo dijera. Observó como su pareja salía en el impala junto con Kevin para ir a comprar algunas cosas, Amelia estaba en el trabajo, así que se quedó a solas con Sam. Este trajo dos cervezas y le dio una para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?-

-Sí…-

-No me mientes, eres muy fácil de entender y estoy seguro que estás muy preocupado por Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo también lo he notado, Gabe, está actuando muy extraño- el arcángel asintió- Por unos momentos pensé que se trataba por el asunto de Crowley y que no tenemos idea de cómo detener a ese bastardo pero… si quieres que sea honesto, creo que es algo más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No lo sé, Gabe, esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo-

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Sammy y estoy preocupado…- admitió el bromista sosteniendo la cerveza con fuerza entre sus manos.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?-

-Un montón de veces pero siempre cambia el tema y la última vez me mandó a la mierda-

-Voy a hablar con él, Gabe, a veces hay que presionarlo para que hable, ya sabes que es un idiota con todo esto de hablar sobre sus sentimientos-

-Lo tengo muy claro-

-Déjamelo todo a mí-

-Gracias Sammy-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estacionó el impala y con la ayuda de Kevin sacaron las bolsas del maletero para llevarlas a la cocina. El rubio aún estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que pasaba ¿Por qué estaba viendo a Castiel por todos lados? ¿Aún sentía cosas por el ángel? Quizás pero desde que estaba con Gabriel, las pesadillas se habían marchado, al igual que ese sentimiento de amor no correspondido por su ángel de la guarda, ¿Entonces porque estaba viéndolo por todos lados? Sintió una mano que lo tomaba por la muñeca para que se diera vuelta y luego unos labios sellaron los suyos en un suave beso que Dean no correspondió. Se quedó mirando a Gabriel como si fuera otra persona más en el cuarto y no su pareja.

-¿Que ocurre, Dean?- preguntó el bromista serio- Dean-

El rubio se liberó de agarre y se marchó al segundo piso, no quería actuar de esa manera con Gabriel, ni mucho menos que pensara que aún sentía cosas por su ángel porque estaba muy confundido. Se quedó arriba de las escaleras cuando escuchó unos pasos y alzó la vista, viendo como Castiel entraba a su cuarto mirándolo fijamente. Dean corrió hacía la habitación hasta asomarse a la ventana.

-Cas…- murmuró el rubio cuando unos pasos lo hicieron voltearse- Sammy, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo- dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta y afirmándose en el ella- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan frío con Gabe?- el mayor entrecerró los ojos- Vale, no es asunto mío pero si has estado actuando raro, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, ahora quítate de ahí-

-No me moveré hasta que me digas que ocurre-

-Sam-

-Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el maldito día, así que ve poniéndote cómodo- Dean lo miró fijamente- Eres un idiota, Dean, al menos podrías-

-Cas-

-¿Eh?-

-No sé qué me pasa, Sammy- dijo el rubio sentándose al borde de la cama- Estoy viendo a Cas en todos lados, yo sé que no es real pero… no sabes cuánto me gustaría que lo fuera… No sé porque lo estoy viendo en todos lados… creo que me estoy volviendo loco-

-No digas tonterías, Dean- dijo el castaño acercándose a él- No estás enloqueciendo Dean… supongo que esto era predecible, no sé los detalles pero si sé que te sientes culpable por todo lo ocurrido, por eso estás viendo a Cas por todos lados-

-¿La culpa del sobreviviente?- el castaño asintió y luego colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano mayor- No sé por todas las cosas que pasaste en el purgatorio, Dean pero Cas se ha ido y eso no cambiara pero lo que tienes aquí, yo, esta improvisada familia y por sobre todo a Gabe, todo eso es real y lo sabes-

Dean asintió despacio y bajó las escaleras, encontrando al arcángel de espalda en la cocina mientras dejaba una caja de cereal en el estante de arriba. Lo abrazó por la espalda besando su nuca.

-Dean-

-Lo siento, Gabe-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Ahora sí-

Gabriel se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo mientras lo besaba con suavidad, Dean correspondió su gesto con la misma ternura. Ya era hora de que dejara de culparse por lo ocurrido, Castiel no iba a volver y lo que tenía con Gabe era importante para él, tanto como dejar ir el recuerdo de su ángel y dedicarse por completo a Gabriel y lo que tenían entre manos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


	13. Aquello que se creía perdido regresa

**Capitulo 13**

**Aquello que se creía perdido… regresa. **

Los asesinatos de cazadores habían cesado pero no por la buena voluntad del corazón de Crowley, si no porque ahora, estaban siendo perseguidos por esos mismos cazadores que antes fueron sus compañeros y los hermanos Winchester sabían que era cosa de tiempo para que los encontraran. Es por eso que debieron tomar una importante y difícil decisión, dejar la ciudad. Dean observó como Sam le explicaba todo a Amelia y también la razón de porque no podía acompañarlos pero la chica era testaruda y al rubio le hizo gracia la forma en que le respondió.

-Ya te he escuchado Sam pero ahora tú escucha esto, voy a ir contigo porque ya te lo dije, vamos a estar juntos en esto y no me trates como una damisela en peligro porque sabes que no lo soy. Tengo muy claro que si me dejas aquí, estarás preocupándote todo el tiempo, así que iré contigo-

-Definitivamente me gustas- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Sammy está con una excelente mujer-

-No te metas, Gabe, por favor- pidió Sam suspirando.

-Vamos Sammy, está muy claro que Amelia no cederá y tú te preocuparas si la dejamos aquí, así que vendrá con nosotros-

-¡Es peligroso!-

-Yo la estaré cuidando ¿Eso te deja más tranquilo?- Sam lo meditó un poco.

-Bien pero si estamos en problemas, te la llevas de inmediato, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Muy claro, capitán-

-Bien, entonces arreglemos todo y nos vamos-

Dean sonrió cuando Amelia consiguió su cometido y luego se levantó para reunir algunas cosas y llamar al trabajo, informando que se tomaría unas vacaciones. Fijó su mirada en Sam antes de palmearle el hombro.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien, la estaremos cuidando Sammy-

-Gracias Dean-

-Ahora cambia la carita, no pensé que Amelia te dominara tan fácil, lo tendré en cuenta por si acaso-

-Idiota-

-Oye, no le hables así, solo yo puedo decirle idiota a mi lindo rubiecito- dijo Gabriel apareciendo en el cuarto para abrazar a Dean- ¿Verdad? Mi rubio idiota-

-¿Quieres una paliza, Gabe? Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así- lo regañó Dean- ¿Y Kevin?-

-Guardando las cosas en el auto, ya viene- el arcángel afirmó su mano en el abdomen del cazador y la movió despacio para bajarla hasta su cintura, tocando el borde del pantalón.

-Cuidadito donde pones las manos, angelito- advirtió Dean liberándose de su abrazo- ¿No puedes comportarte?-

-Eres un aburrido, Dean- respondió Gabriel sacando una paleta para llevársela a la boca y lo miró sonriendo.

-Idiota, los esperaré en el impala-

Al cabo de media hora partieron en dirección a Maine, tenían que alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes y harían lo de siempre. Pasar la noche en algún motel y estar en movimiento constante. Al anochecer pararon en un motel que había junto a la carretera a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad. Pidieron tres cuartos, dos con camas dobles y uno individual. Aunque Dean tenía claro que no usaría cama propia con Gabe pero si agradecía el hecho de que le dieran algo de intimidad.

Dean se quitó la chaqueta cuando sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban por la espalda y acariciaban su abdomen con suavidad.

-No piensas mantener tus manos tranquilas ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, ahora estamos solos, así que no te puedes quejar- respondió el arcángel sonriendo y le dio la vuelta para empujarlo contra la pared y dejarlo aprisionado con su cuerpo- Ahora que eres mío, tengo derecho a correrte mano cuando se me dé la gana-

-¿Y desde cuando soy tuyo?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- No recuerdos que me hayas marcado-

-Eres mío desde la primera vez que te folle- respondió dándole un besito en la mejilla- Y confirmaste ser mío cuando dijiste que me querías- agrego besando sus labios- Y en cuanto a lo de marcarte, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de dejarte unas marcas muy visibles para que no olvides a quien perteneces, rubio bonito-

Dean gimió cuando el mayor mordió su cuello con fuerza hasta dejarle una notoria marca mientras esas manos se movían inquietas bajo su camiseta. Gabriel no perdió en tiempo en más preámbulos y lo desnudó con prisas para luego tomarlo por la cintura y ambos cayeron sobre la cama mientras se besaban. Dean desnudó a su angelito con prisas antes de besarlo sin ocultar su necesidad y ambos se perdieron en un espiral de placer que duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miraba al rubio que dormía profundamente a su lado mientras afirmaba la cabeza en su pecho. Le gustaba escuchar la respiración acompasada del menor, ver sus facciones relajadas y percibir la tranquilidad de su alma pero le gustaba aún más, saber que todo eso era gracias a él. Acarició la mejilla de su pareja antes de darle un besito en la frente.

-Despierta, pequeño, tenemos un largo día por delante- sonrió al oír el pequeño ronroneo que soltó el rubio antes de abrir los ojos somnoliento.

-Gabe…- lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que logró espantar el sueño.

-Vamos rubio, hay que levantarnos-

-Sería más sencillo si no estuviera tan cómodo durmiendo a tu lado- respondió Dean incorporándose para quedar sentado. Gabriel lo abrazó besando su cuello.

-Dudo que eso cambie, así que acostúmbrate y ahora dúchate, yo iré por el desayuno-

-¿No te bañaras conmigo?-

-Me encantaría, rubio bonito pero terminaría corriéndote mano de nuevo y ya son las once, Sam se enfadará mucho si no estamos listos antes del medio día para continuar-

-Bueno, tienes razón-

El arcángel le dio un besito en los labios antes de levantarse para vestirse y se marchó de la habitación. Primero se aseguraría que todos estuvieran despiertos y luego iría por el desayuno, asegurándose de traer una tarta para su rubio querido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se dio una ducha con agua tibia. Las cosas estaba yendo de maravillas con Gabriel y anoche había sido increíble, al final el arcángel le dejó montón de sugilaciones por diferentes partes del cuerpo pero se encargó de dejarle la más notoria en el cuello, argumentando que ahora todos sabrían que tenía dueño, incluso él mismo y así nadie intentaría ligárselo. EL rubio debía admitir que le gustaba esa parte posesiva del arcángel. Salió de la ducha para secarse con la toalla mientras sonreía un poco, jamás pensó que podría sentirse de esa manera por otra persona que fuera Castiel. Ahora estaba convencido de que estar junto a Gabriel, era lo mejor que podría pasarle, aún cuando a veces peleaban en broma, el mayor disfrutaba llamarlo "rubio idiota" y cuando tenían sexo, lo dejaba con las ganas a menos que le permitiera decirle de esa manera. Al principio a Dean le molestaba pero terminó encontrándole cierto gustito a ser dominado de esa forma por Gabriel. Luego de secarse bien, se vistió mirándose al espejo, una afeitada le vendría excelente. Lo hizo con cuidado para luego acariciarse la barbilla y asentir satisfecho. Se inclinó con la intención de lavarse la cara para eliminar los residuos de la crema de afeitar y luego se secó con la toalla, cuando la dejó a un lado para mirarse al espejo, se encontró con esos inconfundibles ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, se giró rápidamente sin salir de su asombro, realmente estaba ahí, efectivamente era él.

-Cas…- logró murmurar y el ángel le mantuvo la mirada.

-Hola Dean-


	14. Castiel

**Capitulo 14 **

**Castiel. **

El rubio no podía creer que el ángel estaba de regreso. Estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, lo cual le aseguraría que no era un espejismo, ni otra de sus alucinaciones con el moreno. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando comprobó que era real, Castiel estaba frente a él, con su habitual gabardina, aunque bastante sucia, el cabello un poco desordenado y una barba de algunas semanas.

-¿Cas…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Dean-

-Estás… Tú…-

Dean no apartaba la mirada del ángel mientras los demás interrogaban a Castiel sobre su regreso y Sam lo tomaba por los hombros para asegurarse que estaba ahí.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente has vuelto- dijo el castaño asombrado- Estás… vivo-

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó Gabriel- ¿Cómo conseguiste salir del purgatorio?-

-No estoy muy seguro- respondió algo confundido- Recuerdo haber estado corriendo, escapando de esas cosas hasta que escuché una voz llamándome… la seguí y llegué a una fisura- dijo mirando al rubio- Una parecida a la cual tú entraste y entonces algo me empujó dentro y luego estaba en una carretera de Illinois- todos lo observaron- Iré a arreglarme un poco, esto me molesta- dijo tocándose la barba y desapareció del cuarto.

-Esto es genial- celebró Sam- Con el regreso de Cas, tendremos más apoyo para acabar con Crowley-

-Dean ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gabriel acercándose a su pareja- Oye-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… si…-

El rubio evitó quedarse a solas con Castiel, se sentía muy confundido con el regreso del ángel y como consiguió salir del purgatorio pero lo que más le molestaba, era no saber cómo comportarse frente al moreno, ¿Qué se supone que haría cuando la persona que amaba y creía muerta, aparecía de nuevo en su vida? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando alguien lo abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó Gabriel afirmando el mentón en su hombro.

-Sí… me asustaste… te he dicho muchas veces que no aparezcas de repente-

-No lo hice pero estabas tan concentrado pensando en algo que no me viste venir-

-Gabe…-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esto-

-¿Eh?-

-No soy idiota, Dean, Castiel ha vuelto y es una realidad-

-Gabe-

-Así que ahora quiero saber ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Cas ha vuelto, ¿Iras con él o te quedaras conmigo?- preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Yo…-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Castiel apareciendo en el umbral de la cocina.

-¿Necesitas algo?- respondí Gabriel sin soltar al cazador.

-Venia por unas cervezas para los demás- se quedó mirando al parcito- ¿Ustedes…?- indicó las manos de Gabriel que estaban entrelazadas sobre el abdomen del rubio.

-Cas… nosotros- Dean lo miró con cierto nerviosismo.

-Somos pareja- completó Gabriel serio- ¿Cuánto llevamos juntos, cariño? Como cerca de un mes, oficialmente- el bromista le dio un besito en el cuello- Porque si contamos las folladas pre-confesión de amor, yo agregaría unas semanas más-

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo Castiel para sacar unas cervezas del refrigerador.

-Cas- lo llamó el cazador.

-No quiero seguir interrumpiendo, me alegro por ti, Dean, te mereces a alguien que te quiera-

El ángel desapareció del cuarto y el rubio se quedó unos minutos quieto antes de apartar a Gabriel para darse la vuelta e indicarlo con el dedo. El bromista ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije alguna mentira?-

-Era innecesario que dijeras lo último-

-¿Acaso es mentira que follamos antes de hacerlo oficial?-

-No pero no tenías porque decírselo de esa manera a Cas-

-¿Querías ocultárselo?-

-Claro que no pero acaba de regresar de ese horrendo lugar y tú vas y le dices esas cosas-

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, Dean? ¿Qué Cas sepa que tienes pareja o tener pareja ahora que Cas a regresado?-

El rubio frunció el ceño y se marchó muy enojado a su habitación. No podía creer a que venía esa escenita de celos por parte del bromista. Se recostó sobre la cama suspirando, sin saber que estaba sintiendo, ni que iba a ocurrir ahora que Castiel regresó.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba enfadado, no es que odiara a su hermano, ni mucho menos quería que Castiel regresara al purgatorio pero no podía evitar sentir celos y rabia, porque ahora su relación con Dean estaba balanceándose y no tenía idea de que iba a pasar. Un carraspeo llamó su atención y el cazador se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?-

-Sí… ¿No puedes dormir, Sammy? Ya es de madrugada-

-No, oye… ¿Quieres hablar?-

-Sammy-

-Es genial que Cas haya vuelto pero… pareces algo irritado, ni siquiera cenaste con nosotros y… tengo la impresión que Cas es la razón-

-Eres muy observador, Sammy…- el bromista sonrió un poco- Es idiota ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera cuando Lucifer me asesinó, sentí miedo… ni en las batallas… ni contra mis hermanos… pero ahora…- se mordió el labio.

-Gabe… no sé qué tan cierto sea pero… A Dean le gustaba Cas ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-

-Entiendo… y ahora que ha vuelto, tienes miedo de que te deje para estar con él-

-Tengo que ser realista, Sammy, Dean ha estado enamorado de Cas… quien sabe de cuándo y ahora que ha regresado… ¿Por qué iba a seguir conmigo cuando puede estar junto a la persona que realmente quiere?-

-Gabe-

-Ni siquiera podría enfadarme si me deja… yo sé cuanto a sufrido Dean al pensar que Cas seguía pudriéndose en el purgatorio por su culpa… no podría ser tan egoísta y mantenerlo a mi lado cuando sé… que a quien realmente ama no es a mí-

-Pero-

-No Sammy, nosotros no comenzamos de la mejor manera… ambos… buscábamos consuelo y un deshago para lo que nos atormentaba pero ahora que ha regresado…-

-No digas eso, Gabe- dijo el más alto tomándolo por los hombros- No puedes darte por vencido de esa manera, tú eres alguien genial, lindo, inteligente, divertido, ¿Quién no querría estar contigo?-

-Sammy-

-Podrías tener a la persona que quisieras a tu lado y has escogido a Dean pero lo más importante, él también te ha escogido a ti-

-Pero…-

-Vamos Gabe, ¿Dónde quedó toda esa confianza-arrogancia, que nos enseñaste al principio? ¿Quieres a Dean?-

-Sí-

-Entonces no lo dejes ir, sé que mi hermano es un idiota a veces pero no jugaría con los sentimientos de otra persona y mucho menos contigo, Gabe, realmente te quiere. Parece que debo recordarte que Dean es un mujeriego y un heterosexual proclamado pero en vez de quedarse con su libertinaje, te escogió a ti- el bromista sonrió.

-Gracias Sammy-

-Puedes hablar y contar conmigo cuando quieras, Gabe-

El bromista sonrió para revolverle el cabello cariñosamente y subió las escaleras para ir con su pareja. Luego del regreso del hijo prodigo, se habían cambiado a una casa, uno de los refugios de Bobby, en donde pasarían la noche y también la impresión de la llegada del ángel. Gabriel estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de rubito y otra que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Podemos hablar, Dean?- pidió la voz del ángel.

-Cas…-

-Por favor-

-Sí-

Gabriel desvió la mirada y tenía la intención de marcharse pero entonces recordó las palabras de Sam ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Dean tan fácilmente? Apretó los puños y se armó de valor para entrar al cuarto con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Siento la tardanza, amorcito pero estaba recorriendo los alrededores- abrazó a Dean para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego lo abrazó- Cas, ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Nada, solo quería hablar con Dean sobre algo pero puedo esperar-

-No es necesario, solo dilo- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Con mi rubito no tenemos secretos ¿Verdad?- el cazador asintió despacio.

-No importa- respondió Castiel- Puedo esperar, buenas noches- El ángel desapareció del cuarto y la pareja se quedó sola.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Dean?-

-No… vamos a dormir, tengo sueño- ambos se acostaron y Gabriel lo abrazó suavemente por la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Dean- le dio un besito en el cuello.

-Buenas noches, Gabe…- el arcángel se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de pegarse a tu cuerpo.

-Te amo, Dean-

El bromista sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba un poco y luego todo quedó cubierto por el silencio de la noche.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	15. Al límite

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, (al menos en este fic, no ocurrió nada en el purgatorio, casi ni se nombra lo que pasaron ambos ahí) y kayriu, estoy probando parejas nuevas, así que todo puede pasar. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15**

**Al límite. **

Gabriel había notado el cambio en su pareja, estaba muy distante con él y varias veces lo descubrió mirando a Castiel más de la cuenta. La sola idea de que siguiera enamorado del ángel, lo atemorizaba pero se rehusaba a dejar al rubio.

Apareció en la casa pasado el medio día, encontró a Dean en la sala de estar, hojeando un libro distraídamente. Se sentó en sus piernas quitándoselo para dejarlo a un lado y lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces tan solito aquí, cariño?-

-Nada…- respondió mirándolo.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Salieron a comprar y Sammy quería llevar a Amelia a pasear, así que Cas acompañó a Kevin a una tienda cercana-

-Ya veo, entonces estamos solitos- Gabriel se inclinó para besarle el cuello mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio.

-No Gabe…- el arcángel continuó mordisqueándole el cuello y bajó una mano a la entrepierna del cazador, este se estremeció un poco- Basta Gabe…-El bromista iba a colocar su mano bajo el pantalón cuando unas manos lo apartaron por los hombros- ¡He dicho que basta!-

-Dean…-el rubio se levantó mirándolo- ¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiero hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Desde que Cas regresó, no me has dejado tocarte, ni siquiera me permites besarte-

-Gabe…-

-Estoy harto de esto, Dean- el rubio lo miró sin entender- Estoy harto de sentir esta incertidumbre, si vas a dejarme, entonces hazlo de una vez y acabemos con esto-

-Yo…-

-No juegues conmigo, Dean, te amo- el rubio desvió la mirada- Al menos ten la decencia de no lastimarme y terminemos esto si tienes dudas sobre lo que sientes por mí, porque eso es lo que pasa ¿Verdad? Estás confundido con el regreso de Castiel-

-Gabe…-

-Yo no seré tu premio de consuelo, Dean, o te quedas conmigo o con Castiel y te aconsejo que decidas pronto porque de lo contrario… lo haré yo-

Gabriel miró a su pareja fijamente cuando un ruido los hizo voltear hacia el umbral de la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada de los demás.

-Chicos- dijo Sam con cautela.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-Tenemos problemas… hay demonios en el pueblo y es probable que se dirijan hacia acá, así que mejor nos vamos antes de que-

Castiel movió la mano para cerrar la puerta, justo antes de que dos demonios comenzaran a embestirla. Dean se asomó a mirar por la ventana, contando un total de siete demonios.

-Saca a Amelia y Kevin de aquí- le dijo a Gabriel- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

El arcángel lo miró fijamente y fue hacia donde estaban Kevin y Amelia para llevárselos a un lugar seguro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se centró en los demonios que tenían embistiendo la puerta, Castiel le entregó un cuchillo mata-ángeles para que se defendieran y los tres se dividieron los lugares de la casa para acabar con los demonios. El rubio se encargó de la parte trasera y en cuanto acabó con los tres demonios, rodeó la casa pero una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra la pared y vio a Sam inconsciente en el suelo y frente a él estaba Crowley, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Dean-

-Maldito, ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sammy?!-

-Por el momento nada pero que siga así, depende de ti- el cazador frunció el ceño- Tienes veinticuatro horas para entregarme al profeta- lanzó una tarjeta que quedo a los pies del humano- Llévalo a esta dirección y no intentes algo o tu hermanito sufrirá las consecuencias, nos vemos, Dean-

El demonio sonrió antes de desaparecer llevándose a Sam. Dean se vio liberado de su poder y tomó la tarjeta con la dirección antes de apretar los puños y golpear la pared.

-¡Hijo de perra!-

-Dean- lo llamó Castiel.

-Se lo llevó Cas… ese bastardo tiene a Sammy…-

El ángel menor se acercó mirándolo afligido. Dean miró la dirección que ponía la tarjeta y respiró profundo, Crowley no se saldría con la suya y traería a Sam de regreso, costara lo que costara.

Fue difícil para Dean, decirle lo sucedió a Amelia, la mujer comenzó a llorar y Kevin tuvo que calmarla mientras lo escuchaba. El rubio no miró a nadie en particular durante el relato, solo podía pensar en que su hermano se mantendría a salvo hasta que lo rescataran.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó Gabriel serio.

-Nada… pero ese bastardo no ganará-

-Hagámoslo, Dean- dijo Kevin mirándolo- Él me quiere a mí, a cambio de dejar a Sam libre-

-Pero Kevin-

-Le daremos lo quiere- el rubio negó despacio.

-No… esto no es lo que Sammy querría…-

-Entonces preparemos una emboscada- propuso el profeta- Crowley me quiere, y si te dijo que no intentaras algo en su contra, es muy probable que el lugar este protegido contra ángeles, así que solo tendremos que ir los dos pero tenemos algo de nuestro lado-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dean curioso.

-Que quien se mete con un Winchester, nunca sale bien parado-

Dean asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso llevaba razón el profeta y Crowley se enteraría de quien era.

Luego de la cena, el rubio se dedicó a preparar las armas que usaría y que le pasaría a Kevin, Amelia también los acompañaría, la mujer era obstinada y no tuvieron forma de negarse, así que Castiel y Kevin le estaban enseñando a usar una pistola. Dean miró el cuchillo cuando sintió un suave aleteo.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Cas…- el ángel menor se sentó a su lado.

-Vamos a encontrarlo, Dean, ese demonio no se saldrá con suya-

-Eso espero, Cas… no quiero perder a Sammy- el ángel lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Eso no pasara, sé que puedes hacerlo, Dean, puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas y me tienes a mí-

-Cas…- el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Dean-

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Cas… en el purgatorio… lo siento tanto…-

-Dean-

-No quería dejarte ahí… pero…- el ángel lo tomó por las mejillas, mirando esas esmeraldas acuosas por las lágrimas.

-No Dean, ¿Piensas que es tu culpa que no haya conseguido salir?-

-¿Y de quien más lo seria, Cas?- respondió sin contener sus lágrimas- Yo solté tu mano… si hubiera sido más fuerte…-

-No Dean, claro que no- lo corrigió el ángel menor- Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa… no podías ayudarme, Dean, no había nada que pudieras hacer porque yo no quería ser salvado-

-¿Que…?-

-No podía salir de ahí, Dean… fue mi culpa lo sucedido, fue mi culpa los leviatanes, las muertes que cause en el cielo y en la tierra… el sufrimiento que te causé a ti-

-Cas…-

-Merecía un castigo por ello… lo siento mucho Dean… desde un comienzo planeaba quedarme en el purgatorio… pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…-

-¿Qué…? Cas…-

-No puedes ayudar a todo el mundo, Dean… pero aún así lo intentas-

El rubio lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿No era su culpa? ¿Castiel no quería salir del purgatorio a modo de expiación? El ángel limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos mientras esos orbes azules se mantenían fijos en él.

-Cas…-

-¿Sabes por qué no me rendí y continué luchando?- el cazador lo miró interrogante, sin darse cuenta que sus caras estaban muy cercas y sus narices casi rozando-Porque me di cuenta… que estaba mal, el purgatorio no era mi lugar, a quien debía pedir perdón y con quien debía expiarme, era a ti, Dean-

-Cas…-

-Es por eso que tenía que volver a tu lado, Dean, sin importar como, tenía que volver contigo-Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Gabriel muy serio.

-Nada- dijo Castiel levantándose y le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla al rubio- Iré a ayudar a Kevin- terminó de decir para desaparecer del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Gabe?-

-Eso quiero saber yo, parece que interrumpí algo muy intimo entre Castiel y tú- soltó con algo de hostilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios insinúas?- preguntó el rubio levantándose para acercarse a él- Solo estábamos hablando-

-¿Y de qué? Claro, si es que se puede saber, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hablaban que incluso has llorado?-

-Gabe, ya basta- pidió el rubio- ¿No te das cuenta que el hijo de puta de Crowley se ha llevado a Sam? Ahórrate las escenitas de celos-

-No me cambies el tema, Dean Winchester- siseó enojado el arcángel- ¡¿Por qué no me dices de una puta vez que ocurrirá entre nosotros?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que esto también me lastima?!-

-¡Ya basta!- Dean lo apartó enojado- ¡Crowley se ha llevado a Sam y lo último que necesito ahora es lidiar con tus escenitas de celos! ¡Si no vas a ayudarnos, entonces deja de joderme!- el bromista lo miró sorprendido y Dean comprendió lo que había dicho- Gabe… no… no quise decir eso, es que- el arcángel desapareció del cuarto y el cazador suspiró, ahora sí que la había jodido con Gabriel.


	16. Por tu bien

**Capitulo 16**

**Por tu bien. **

Dean se giró enésima vez en la cama y llegó a la conclusión que no podría dormir, luego de la pelea con Gabriel, este se había marchado a quien-sabe-donde y sin importar cuantas veces lo llamara, nunca vino. Se levantó suspirando para mirar por la ventana. Aún no aclaraba sus sentimientos por Castiel pero luego de la conversación de la tarde, ya no se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido cuando salió del purgatorio. Finalmente resolvió ir a la cocina para tomar una cerveza, se encontraban en otro de los refugios de Bobby en medio de un frondoso bosque. Tomó una cerveza que había en la mesa y salió para sentarse en el capot del Impala mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. Un suave aleteo lo alertó y se encontró con esos orbes azules.

-Cas-

-¿No puedes dormir, Dean?-

-No…-

-¿Y Gabriel?-

-No lo sé…- respondió el rubio bajando la mirada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Dean?-

-Claro-

-¿Cómo es que están juntos? No me malentiendas pero ustedes no se llevan precisamente bien-

-Es algo complicado Cas…-

-Estoy seguro que puedo entenderlo-

-Ambos la estábamos pasando mal… Sammy pensaba dejar la cacería, así que Gabe me ayudaba a encontrar a Kevin… discutimos un poco, me fui a emborrachar a un bar- Castiel lo miró con preocupación- Y… simplemente pasó-

-¿Te acostaste con Gabriel porque te sentías solo?-

Dean lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir, ¿Cómo podía decirle que se acostó con Gabriel por que también se sentía culpable y porque lo extrañaba mucho? Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, ya se imaginaba las cosas que estaría pensando el ángel de él.

-Seguro crees que… soy un idiota y-

-Claro que no, Dean-

-Cas…-

-Te ibas a quedar solo… y estoy seguro que cargabas con la culpa de haberme dejado en el purgatorio-

-Cas-

-¿Y Gabriel por qué lo hizo?-

-Por despecho-

-¿Eh?-

-Le gustaba Sammy…- respondió en un murmullo- Pero ya ves… mi hermanito tiene pareja, así que lo suyo jamás resultaría-

-Dean-

-Gabriel continuó ayudándome en la búsqueda de Kevin y cada noche que regresábamos al motel de turno… teníamos sexo- el ángel menor lo miró fijamente- Fue así por un tiempo, acostándonos por simple necesidad… hasta que las cosas cambiaron en algún punto-

-Y se enamoraron-

-Sí… Gabe habló con Sammy y ahí lo comprendió, que ya no le gustaba él sino yo… lo hablamos y comenzamos a salir como pareja- el moreno asintió.

-¿Y por qué Gabriel es tan arisco conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-No sé si son ideas mías pero es bastante borde conmigo-

Dean desvió la mirada, no podía explicarle la actitud de Gabriel, sin confesarle sus sentimientos y ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha al recordar a su arcángel, debía estar furioso en ese momento y no lo culpaba. Se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Castiel que rodeaban su cintura para atraerlo a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Cas…-

-Las cosas se arreglaran, Dean-

-Cas…-

El rubio se aferró a su ángel de la guarda y se permitió llorar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel apareció en la cabaña por la madrugada, extrañamente Dean no estaba en la cama. Quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez, ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, ni el miedo. Fue a la sala de estar pero no había nadie, se asomó a la ventana y entonces los vio. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el capot del Impala mientras permanecían abrazados, el arcángel colocó su mano en el cristal y sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces esto es lo que quieres, Dean…- murmuró para sí mismo- Entiendo…-

El bromista se fue a un bar para beber unas horas hasta que amaneció y decidió aparecer en la cabaña cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Comprobó que todos estaban dormidos y esperó unos segundos en la sala común.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó Castiel serio.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar, es algo muy serio-

-Te escucho-

-Cuídalo mucho-

-¿Eh?-

-No interferiré entre ustedes pero cuida de Dean-

-No entiendo, Gabriel, ¿De qué hablas?-

-No me interpondré entre tú y Dean-

-¿Dean y yo?-

-Deja de burlarte de mí, Castiel, ya sé que Dean te lo dijo- el ángel menor arqueó una ceja- Ya sé que te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Dean está enamorado de mí?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido- ¿De qué hablas, Gabriel?-

En ese momento el bromista comprendió que su hermano menor no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero aún así no se arrepintió de decirlo. Le bastó con verlos abrazados de esa manera y percibir los sentimientos de Dean, para comprender que el cazador aún quería a su ángel y eso no cambiaria.

-Es lo que has oído, Dean te ama-

-Pero está contigo y…-

-Nosotros nos acostamos porque yo estaba despechado, por Sam, y Dean estaba lamentándose por ti, porque estabas en el purgatorio y jamás te tendría a su lado-

-Gabriel-

-Ya lo entendí, no soy idiota… Dean está confundido porque sigue queriéndote… está más que claro que estoy sobrando aquí… así que se acabó, quédate con él- el arcángel lo miró amenazante- Pero escúchame muy bien Castiel, te atreves a lastimarlo o hacerlo llorar y te juro por nuestro Padre, que te enseñaré lo que es el infierno y te destrozaré lentamente-

-Gabriel…-

-Dean es un hombre maravilloso, se merece ser amado y feliz, pobre de ti que lo hagas llorar y no sepas valorarlo-

-Pero Gabriel yo…-

El bromista no quiso seguir escuchando y desapareció del cuarto, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Dean estaría con Castiel y sería feliz, por fin estaría junto a la persona que siempre amó y no con el reemplazo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha pero la limpió rápidamente, era lo mejor, no podía ser tan egoísta y mantener a Dean a su lado cuando éste no lo amaba. Por el bien de Dean y su felicidad, tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos y hacerse un lado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	17. Antes de la batalla final

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews kayriu y Green, en estos capítulos están las respuestas de sus preguntas. Saludos! :)  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17 **

**Antes de la batalla final. **

Dean se despertó cerca de las diez de la mañana, se dio una ducha rápida antes de ir a la sala de estar para reunirse con los demás. Al medio día debían ir al lugar donde los citó Crowley para hacer el intercambio pero su mente seguía recordándole a Gabriel y la pelea que tuvieron. Se sentó en el sillón junto a Castiel.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Amelia esta arreglándose y Kevin en su cuarto-

-¿Y Gabe?-

-No lo sé… oye Dean… necesito preguntarte algo…-

-Claro, dime-

-Es que- el ángel lo miró unos segundos- Es que…-

-Dímelo Cas-

-¿Es cierto?-

-Cas- lo miró sin entender.

-¿Es cierto que… sientes algo por mí?- el rubio se puso pálido- ¿Estás enamorado de mí?-

El cazador intentó calmarse mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el ángel, ¿Cómo es que Castiel e dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? Un intenso miedo se apoderó de él pero no por su reacción cuando le confirmara que "sentía" sino porque no tenía idea de que estaba sintiendo, ¿Aún amaba a Castiel? ¿Aún sentía algo por él?

-Dean-

-Es cierto…- murmuró mirándolo fijamente- Tú me gustas…-

-Dean…-el rubio lo tomó por la nuca para acercarse a él antes de seguir hablando.

-Me gustabas-

-¿Ya no?-

-Estaba muy mal cuando tuve que dejarte ahí… pero entonces apareció ese idiota- el cazador sonrió- Gabe es un dolor en el trasero cuando quiere pero… es la persona que amo-

-Dean-

-Te quiero Cas, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, eres como mi hermano- el ángel sonrió-

-Yo también te quiero de esa manera, Dean- el ángel le acarició la mejilla.

-Cas-

-Y me alegra que seas feliz, te lo mereces Dean, además, Gabriel te quiere mucho, aún cuando se comporta tan descuidadamente-

-Cas-

-Ahora entiendo porque es así conmigo, estaba celoso de mí ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, y te digo un secreto- el moreno asintió- Me encanta cuando se pone celoso, se ve muy lindo- Castiel sonrió-Hay algo que quiero hacer Cas… antes de dejar ir esto que siento por ti y dedicarme por completo a mi Gabe-

-Dean-

-No te enfades-

Miró esos orbes azules fijamente, antes se hubiera desvivido por ellos y hecho lo que esa apetecible boca le pidiera pero ahora era diferente, tenía a una persona que amaba y lo llenaba por completo, un hombre que adoraba, a pesar de que disfrutaba molestándolo y diciéndole "rubio idiota" o cuando lo hacía suplicar por sexo pero adoraba todo eso de Gabriel, incluso su adicción a los dulces. Sin importar lo que otros dijeran o pensaban, el arcángel era perfecto para él y el ser más maravilloso con el que pudiera estar. Castiel correspondió su mirada y ambos acortaron la distancia para juntar sus bocas en un suave beso. No había ninguna doble intención, ni un deseo de llegar a algo más íntimo, solo era un beso para dar por concluido un sentimiento. Dean se apartó un poco sonriendo.

-Te quiero Cas-

-Yo también te quiero, Dean-

-¡Felicidades!- Gabriel apareció en el cuarto aplaudiendo y el rubio se tensó al instante.

-Gabe…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El arcángel se había pasado casi toda la madrugada hasta la mañana bebiendo en un bar, odiaba no ser capaz de emborracharse porque realmente lo necesitaba. Se bebió el whisky de un trago y decidió regresar al refugio para hablar con Dean antes de que se fueran al lugar del intercambio. Pero no pudo elegir peor momento o quizás el mejor, porque ambos se estaban besándose y luego dijeron la palabra mágica "Te quiero".

-¡Felicidades!- gritó aplaudiéndoles a la parejita.

-Gabe- murmuró el rubio visiblemente sorprendido.

-No se detengan por mí- dijo más cortante de lo que quería- En serio, estoy feliz por ustedes, al fin tienes lo que querías, Dean, el pequeño Cas corresponde tus sentimientos, ahora puedes estar a su lado como siempre lo quisiste-

-No Gabe, no es lo que-

-Tranquilo, está bien- dijo el arcángel dándoles la espalda- Tienes que ser feliz Dean y no soy tan mierda como para impedírtelo, ambos hacen una bonita pareja, una muy linda y feliz-

-Gabe, por favor-

-Está bien Dean, no te preocupes, lo nuestro se terminó… sé feliz con Cas… te lo mereces… rubito-

Gabriel se pasó una mano por la cara para quitar la expresión de miseria que tenia y también para intentar contener las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Para su suerte, Amelia y Kevin aparecieron por el pasillo.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Kevin.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Amelia.

-Nada- respondió Gabriel sonriendo- ¿Ya están listos?- ambos asintieron- Entonces nos vamos-

-Gabe- lo llamó Dean.

-Vamos-

El arcángel miró al rubio mientras esperaba que Amelia y Kevin se acercaran. Había dicho que respetaría la decisión del cazador y por sobre todo, que deseaba que fuera felicidad pero eso no impedía que se sintiera como la mierda. Realmente deseaba que Dean fuera feliz y tenía muy claro que su felicidad era Castiel. Evitó pensar eso o comenzaría a llorar y no quería ser patético, ni sentir aún más miserable. Observó como Dean guardaba algunas armas en su ropa antes de ir con ellos y los transportó al lugar donde sería el intercambio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba muy afligido, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Gabriel y explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido, que no sentía esa clase de cariño por su ángel, que a la única persona que amaba era a él. Gabriel los transportó a una vieja fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Elwood. No se equivocaron al pensar que el lugar estaría protegido contra ángeles. Dean quería hablar con su pareja pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando dos demonios aparecieron en la entrada de la fábrica.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Dean.

-Sí- respondieron al unisonó Amelia y Kevin.

-Vamos-

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Castiel y recuerda lo que te dije-

-Sí-

El rubio miró al arcángel pero este no le correspondió el gesto, Dean quiso acercarse para intentar darle un beso pero no fue correspondido, se dio la media vuelta y entró a la fábrica en compañía de Kevin y Amelia, siguiendo a los demonios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel los observó entrar, rezaba internamente porque el rubio se mantuviera a salvo y esos demonios no los lastimaran. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó a mirar a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué quieres, Cas?-

-Eres un idiota, Gabriel-

-¿Qué?-

-El único que está hiriendo a Dean eres tú-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te facilitaré las cosas pero solo te diré algo, si realmente lo amas, no seas idiota y ve por él-

-Cas…-

-Vas a perder a un hombre increíble por tus estúpidos celos y tu tonta autocompasión, si quieres algo pues ve por ello-

Gabriel miró sin comprender del todo las palabras de Castiel ¿Acaso cometió un error con Dean? ¿Entonces por qué se besaban? ¿Realmente estaban juntos? ¿Se había equivocado? El arcángel observaba hacía la fábrica preocupado.

-Dean…-

Necesitaba tener a su rubio bonito cerca para abrazarlo y aclarar de una vez todo eso, necesitaba saber a quién amaba Dean ¿A Castiel o a él?


	18. Contra el demonio

**Capitulo 18**

**Contra el demonio. **

Los demonios los llevaron por el pasillo y Dean intercambió una mirada con Kevin antes de reducir a los hombres y asesinarlos con el cuchillo mata-ángeles que le entregó Castiel. El rubio miró a Amelia fijamente.

-¿Sabes qué hacer?-

-Sí, buscas esos símbolos y borrarlos- dijo sosteniendo el spray de pintura-

-Sammy me va a matar si se entera de esto- suspiró el rubio.

-Estaré bien, Dean, ustedes vayan por Sammy y tengan cuidado-

Amelia se fue por el pasillo y Dean siguió con Kevin por la derecha, esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien o estarían en graves problemas. Al cabo de cinco minutos, llegaron hasta uno de los cuartos en donde estaba Sam encadenado por el tobillo a la pared.

-¡Sammy!- el mayor se arrodilló a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Dean-

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimó?-

-Tranquilo, soy un buen anfitrión- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-Hijo de perra-

-Saltémonos el relleno de bravuconería y vamos directo al asunto, ¿Están listos para el intercambio? Yo dejo ir a Sammy y tú me das a mi profeta-

-No te saldrás con la tuya, bastardo- amenazó Dean.

-Siempre lo hago, cariño- Kevin fue a su lado.

-Ya me tienes, ahora deja a Sam-

El demonio chasqueo los dedos y Sam se vio libre de la cadena. Dean le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego miró fijamente a Kevin. La risa de Crowley llamó su atención.

-Bueno, ahora que tengo a mi pequeño profeta, ustedes no me sirven-

Cuatro demonios entraron al lugar, Dean sacó un cuchillo mata-ángeles para sostenerlo con fuerza en su mano derecha y le entregó el otro a Sam. El rubio volvió a mirar a Kevin y este le dio un golpe a Crowley en el abdomen, el demonio lo esquivó sin problemas pero Dean aprovechó para lanzarle el cuchillo con fuerza, logrando hacerle un corte en el hombro derecho.

-¡Corre!- gritó Dean mirando al profeta y este obedeció en el acto mientras él y Sam se cargaban a los demonios en el cuarto. Crowley fue tras Kevin- ¡Sammy!-

-Ve, ¡Yo me encargo de ellos!- el rubio iba a salir pero se detuvo.

-Date prisa, Sammy, Amelia está en el edificio y necesitará tu ayuda-

Dean se marchó antes de oír los gritos histéricos de su hermano por exponer a ese peligro a su pareja. El rubio se apresuró en alcanzar al profeta cuando una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra la pared del pasillo. Crowley apareció frente a él sonriendo.

-¿Creías que me habías derrotado, Dean?- este lo observó fijamente- ¿Creíste que podrías venir aquí y vencerme en mis territorios?-

-No tienes idea Crowley- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Te llegó la hora, bastardo- el demonio sonrió y se volteó moviendo la mano, para aventar a Gabriel contra el suelo.

-¿Qué…?- Dean lo miró preocupado- ¡Gabe!-

-¿No te dije, Dean?- Crowley sonrió ampliamente- Quizás quitaste las protecciones contra los ángeles pero mientras estén aquí, no pueden usar sus poderes, podríamos decir que son simples humanos-

Crowley sonrió y comenzó a golpear a Gabriel contra las paredes de metal, Dean cayó al suelo adolorido y entonces vio como el demonio tomaba el cuchillo mata-ángeles que él portaba anteriormente y aparecería frente al arcángel que estaba levantándose adolorido.

-No… No Gabe…- su cuerpo se movió casi por inercia- ¡GABEEEEEE!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel escuchó esa voz familiar llamándolo en un grito y alzó la vista para cerrar los ojos al instante al percatarse que Crowley iba a apuñalarlo. Un ruido sordo y un pequeño quejido fue todo lo que escuchó. Abrió los ojos despacio y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a ese demonio apuñalando a su rubio querido en el abdomen.

-¡Dean!-

Una intensa ira invadió su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre el demonio golpeándolo con saña, se sentía como un animal mientras lo hacía, disfrutando cada golpe que le propinaba y sonriendo cuando la sangre manchó sus manos. Actuó casi por inercia cuando alguien lo detuvo por el brazo y lo jaló hacía atrás con fuerza. Gabriel se deshizo del hombre pero para cuando lo acabó, Crowley escapó por el pasillo. El arcángel lo hubiera seguido pero se arrodilló junto a Dean y presionó la herida con su mano.

-No bonito, tienes que resistir, te sacaré de aquí y voy a curarte-

-Gabe… menos mal- dijo aliviado- Menos mal que estás bien…-

-Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza- No debiste hacerlo, idiota… ¿Qué hago si te pierdo, Dean? ¿Qué hago?- preguntó casi llorando.

-Idiota…- murmuró el rubio- ¿Y Yo, Gabe? ¿Qué hago yo… si te pierdo?-

El arcángel tomó a su pareja en brazos para llevarlo hasta la salida cuanto antes, allí podría usar sus poderes y curarlo. Estaba llegando a la salida cuando cinco demonios aparecieron de la nada y luego Crowley.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Me pagaras esto, Bastardo-

Gabriel dejó a su pareja en el suelo y sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza, no iba a permitir que ese sucio demonio lastimara a la persona que amaba. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero Crowley no le dio tregua y pronto lo tuvo inmovilizado contra la pared para luego levantar a Dean del cabello.

-¡Suéltalo, Bastardo!-

-Ya estoy cansado de este rubio entrometido, tendrás el placer de ver como lo destruyo-

El demonio hizo aparecer en su mano un extraño cuchillo con el filo negro y Gabriel comprendió que eso no era nada bueno, que encerraba un potente hechizo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que se detuviera pero Crowley atravesó el abdomen de Dean, este abrió los ojos soltando un grito de dolor antes de que comenzara a retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡Dean!-

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin piedad mientras miraba como esos demonios golpeaban al rubio en el suelo. Estaba dando todo por perdido cuando escuchó un disparo y uno de los demonios cayó al suelo, Sam llegó junto con Kevin y Amelia, los tres se encargaron de los demonios.

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo asustado- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- se volteó al demonio de encrucijada- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo?!-

-No te preocupes, alce, tu hermanito morirá muy pronto pero creo que ustedes pasaran primero a mejor vida-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Castiel apareció tras él y le enseñó una pequeña piedra azul antes de romperla- Algo me dice que tú serás el primero en irse-

Castiel hizo aparecer el cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha y apuñaló al demonio por la espalda, este gruñó despacio antes de caer al suelo inmóvil. Gabriel se vio liberado del poder de ese demonio y se arrodilló junto a Dean para tomarlo en brazos sin dejar de llorar.

-Ganamos- dijo Kevin mirando a los demás.

-¿Se terminó?- preguntó Amelia abrazando a Sam- Todo acabó-

-Dean…- la voz del arcángel llamó la atención de los demás- ¿Dean? ¡DEEEAAANNN!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	19. Sacrificio

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews kayriu y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19**

**Sacrificio. **

-¿Gabe?- lo llamó Sam pero el arcángel cargó a su pareja y salió corriendo de ahí para alejarse un poco y recostarlo en el suelo. Los demás lo siguieron rápidamente- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Crowley…- murmuró llorando- Algo le hizo…- colocó sus manos sobre la herida del rubio pero no cicatrizaba- No puedo… no puedo curarlo… ¡NO PUEDO!-

Gabriel abrazó a su pareja entre sollozos, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía estar a punto de perder al hombre que amaba. Comenzó a sacudirlo mientras lo llamaba a gritos para que despertara. Castiel intentó ayudarlo, dándole parte de su gracia pero era inútil, la herida no cicatrizaba y la sangre seguía brotando.

-No…- dijo Sam mientras negaba despacio y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- Dean no… ¡No puedo morir así!- gritó negando con énfasis- ¡No puede!- se arrodilló sacudiéndolo con fuerza- ¡Despierta Dean! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No puedes dejarme de esa manera! No puedes… hermano…- afirmó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio- Por favor…- suplicó entre sollozos- Por favor… no te vayas… te necesito, Dean… Dean…-

Amelia se arrodilló tras Sam para atraerlo a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el castaño lloraba desconsolado. Gabriel acarició la mejilla de su pareja, viendo como su respiración era cada vez más lenta y su rostro estaba muy pálido.

-Lo siento tanto, Dean…- dijo llorando- Perdóname… me protegiste… y yo fui tan idiota que no lo vi…fui tan idiota que dije todo eso… te amo Dean… ¿Me has oído, rubio idiota? Te amo… por favor no me dejes… no puedes irte ahora… no puedes dejarme ahora que sé que aún con Cas aquí… sigues escogiéndome a mí… no puedes dejarme ahora… por favor… mi rubio idiota- dijo entre lágrimas- Dean… por favor… no me dejes… abre tus ojitos… grítame que soy un idiota por pensar siquiera que no me amas… grítame que los rubios no son idiotas… mírame con esos ojos que me roban el aliento… por favor…- lo estrechó contra su cuerpo- Por favor… di mi nombre, Dean… llámame… por favor… aunque sea una vez… di mi nombre una vez más, quiero oírte… Dean…- el arcángel lo acunó en sus brazos mientras sentía como la vida de ese humano se extinguía lentamente- Nunca te lo dije, Dean… aunque estoy seguro que tú lo sabías… Tenías razón en esa ocasión, Dean… estaba muy asustado de enfrentar a mi familia… tenía miedo de que al escoger un bando… significaría rechazar al otro… pero hay algo que no sabes, mi rubio bonito- mantuvo al cazador abrazado con una mano por la cintura y la otra la llevó a la mejilla de su pareja, acariciándola suavemente- Siempre he pensando que puedo arreglar todo comportándome de esta manera… fingiendo que nada pasa, pensando que no es mi problema… pero ahora Dean… estoy aterrado con la sola idea de perderte… ¿Qué haré sin ti, bonito? ¿Qué haré si te pierdo? ¿Qué haré?- Gabriel miró ese rostro con profundo pesar y se inclinó dándole un pequeño beso- Te amo Dean… y no quiero perderte… has cambiado tanto mi vida… que si te pierdo… sería perder una parte de mí… que jamás podré recuperar… Soy un cobarde, Dean… sé que esto no es justo para ti pero no puedo… no podría vivir sin tu existencia… quiero que vivas Dean… por ti… por tu felicidad… por tu familia… y por mí-

El arcángel besó la frente del rubio con suavidad antes de intercambiar una mirada con Castiel, este le correspondió tristemente antes de asentir despacio. Gabriel cerró los ojos desplegando sus alas y materializando a la vista de los humanos. Cubrió a Dean y a él con ellas antes de que una luz blanca los rodeara a ambos y se intensificara, obligando a los demás a cerrar los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Dean, incluso a sacrificarse para mantenerlo con vida porque no podía concebir una existencia eterna, sabiendo que jamás estaría junto al hombre que amaba. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pero no quería que muriera, no quería perderlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sentía como flotando, una sensación muy cálida lo invadía y abrió los ojos espacio, viendo por unos segundos el rostro sonriente de Gabriel antes de que se desvaneciera. Se incorporó despacio sintiendo algo suave en su mano y vio la pluma antes de que Sam lo abrazara llorando.

-Sammy…-

-Menos mal que has despertado Dean… Menos mal que estás a salvo, hermano- dijo entre sollozos- Dean…- el rubio miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Crowley te lastimó… pensé que ibas a morir pero…- el cazador apartó a su hermano y miró la pluma en su mano antes de buscarlo con su mirada sin encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde está Gabe? ¡Gabe!- las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas- ¿Dónde está…? Sammy…-

-Estabas muy mal- respondió el más alto- Gabe… él no quería perderte… él…-

Dean comprendió lo que significaban las palabras de su hermano y no necesitó más explicaciones para saber que esa pluma, era lo único terrenal que quedaba de su arcángel. La calidez que sintió, esa luz brillante, el rostro sonriente del bromista.

-Gabe…- las lágrimas fluyeron sin piedad- Gabe-

No iba a regresar, había perdido a su arcángel para siempre, Gabriel se había sacrificado para salvarlo y ahora no estaba. Por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría en el cuarto de motel, junto a Gabriel que estaría velando su sueño y cuidándolo como siempre, entonces Dean lo besaría y le contaría la horrible pesadilla para que el bromista lo calmara con dulces palabras y suaves besos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza para intentar despertar pero cada vez que abrió los ojos, la realidad no cambió, Gabriel no aparecía, no había cuarto de motel, no habían suaves caricias ni palabras tranquilizadoras, solo estaba él, arrodillado en el frio suelo, sosteniendo el único recuerdo que dejó el ser que amaba y con la profunda tristeza que no le dio tregua.

-No… Gabe…- miró la pluma llorando- Gabe… ¡GABEEEEEE!-

Sam lo estrechó entre sus brazos sin dejar de llorar y el rubio golpeó el suelo con rabia, lastimándose los nudillos hasta que Castiel lo detuvo.

-No puede irse… no se lo dije…- murmuró entre sollozos- No le dije lo mucho que lo amaba… no le dije que solo era él… no le dije que solo lo necesitaba a él en mi vida para ser feliz… Gabe… ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Qué haré sin él?-

El rubio se aferró a Castiel mientras lloraba desconsolado, lo perdió para siempre, Gabriel se había marchado para siempre y no regresaría. El arcángel se había sacrificado por él y no regresaría. Sus risas, sus bromas pesadas, la forma en que lo llamaba rubio idiota, sus besos, sus caricias, lo había perdido todo. Gabriel lo había sacrificado todo por él pero Dean no podía sentirse feliz sin tener a la persona que amaba a su lado.


	20. Lo impensado

**Capitulo 20**

**Lo impensado. **

Dean estaba sentado en el capot del impala en medio de la carretera mientras miraba las estrellas. No podía creer que ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Gabriel se fue, los primeros días fueron muy difíciles y Sam y Castiel no se apartaron de su lado en ningún momento, temiendo que fuera a hacer alguna estupidez. No podía negar que lo pensó, tenía la estúpida creencia de que si iba al cielo, Gabriel estaría esperándolo en su paraíso pero no podía hacerlo, no podía corresponder de esa manera el sacrificio que realizó el arcángel para ayudarlo. Aunque le doliera en el alma, tenía que vivir por y para él. Sostuvo la pluma entre sus manos y suspiró. Guardaba ese frágil objeto como su posesión más preciada, era lo único que le quedaba del ser que amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Hace solo un mes que las cosas se "normalizaron" un poco, Kevin estaba con su madre y de vez en cuando llamaba para hablar. Sam tenía una buena vida junto a Amelia, una casa, un perro y dentro de ocho meses nacería su primer hijo. Por otra parte, Castiel había regresado al cielo, iba a enmendar sus errores y restauraría todo el caos que cometió, varios ángeles lo apoyaban así que no tardó mucho en cumplir sus propósitos y terminó volviéndose el nuevo Sheriff, aunque de vez en cuando, Castiel bajaba a verlo y a platicar un poco. Y Dean, él regresó a la cacería, no tenía otra opción, ni tampoco quería otra vida, así que continuaba con el negocio familiar. Sin Crowley jodiendo, las cosas estaban tranquilas y uno que otro ser sobrenatural causaba problemas. Es por eso que tenía mucho tiempo libre entre manos y decidió tomarse un tiempo libre para contemplar el cielo, se dirigía a casa de Sam para una reunión familiar, también estarían Castiel, incluso Kevin con su madre viajarían a verlos pero aún así estaba algo triste. No es que no le gustara su vida actual pero no podía evitar sentirse triste porque aún le faltaba algo, una pequeña parte de él que ya no estaba. Miró la pluma fijamente.

-Te extraño mucho, Gabe… pero sé que sigues conmigo, cuidándome y seguramente te estás riendo de mí ahora, por comportarme como una quinceañera hormonal pero no puedo evitarlo…- una pequeña brisa se levantó en el lugar y la pluma escapó de sus manos- Hey-

Se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar y se inclinó en medio de la carretera para tomarla entre sus manos y sonrió un poco.

-Traviesa como tu dueño- murmuró para sí mismo- Aunque al menos tú no te burlas de mí-

-No puedo evitar hacerlo- el rubio se paralizó al oír esa voz y se giró despacio mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Ya te lo he dicho ¿Verdad? Me encanta molestarte, mi rubio idiota- Dean se quedó estupefacto cuando reconoció aquella silueta tan familiar y negó despacio.

-No… esto no es bueno- se rio torpemente- Dios… te extraño tanto que ya estoy alucinando…-

-Mmm, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba Dean- dijo el arcángel con una sonrisa- ¿Piensas venir a saludar o me quedaras viendo como idiota?-

-¿Gabe?-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más, bonito?- el rubio negó llorando

-Gabe…-

-Sí, Dean, he regresado, amor-

El cazador fue corriendo hacia el arcángel soltando la pluma que fue llevada suavemente por el viento. Esos cálidos brazos lo estrecharon con suavidad y firmeza, demostrándole que no era una ilusión, que realmente estaba ahí, Gabriel estaba ahí.

-Gabe, ¡Gabe!- lo abrazó llorando.

-Dean- el arcángel besó su cuello antes de tomarlo por las mejillas- Te extrañé tanto, rubito-

-Yo también, Gabe, yo también- lo miró sonriendo- ¿Cómo es que… estás aquí?-

-Bueno, quisiera decir que es por mi insuperable carisma y que soy adorable pero esta vez le daré el crédito al nuevo sheriff del cielo-

-¿Qué…?- un suave aleteo llamó su atención- Cas… ¿Tú lo has traído de vuelta?-

-Sí, Dean, me tomó un poco de tiempo pero lo conseguí y- no terminó la oración cuando el cazador lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, Cas, no tienes idea de lo que feliz que me has hecho… Cas…-

-Ya has perdido demasiado por esta guerra, Dean, era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran, ¿No lo crees?- respondió el ángel sonriendo.

-Cas…-

-Hey, vamos, que corra el aire- dijo Gabriel jalando a su pareja- ¿Acabo de volver y prefieres abrazar al pequeño Cas? Apuesto a que si yo fuera el sheriff celestial, me querrías tanto como a él- Dean se rio abrazándolo.

-Idiota, claro que quiero a Cas pero a ti te amo, tontito, te amo mucho-

-Lo sé, Dean pero tendrás que recodármelo más a menudo-

-Lo diré las veces que quieras, Gabe, te amo, te amo, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado-

-No lo haré, Dean, tendrás que aguantarme para siempre-

-Eso es lo que más deseo, Gabe-

-Y ten claro que ese "siempre" es mucho tiempo para mí-

-No lo querría de otra forma, amor-

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso y se mantuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo ajeno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda de Castiel, el ángel menor lo había traído de regreso, dándole una segunda oportunidad para estar junto al hombre que amaba. No contuvo su felicidad cuando volvió a verlo y no pudo evitar bromear un poco con su querido rubio antes de colocarse serio. Miró a Castiel y este asintió despacio antes de desaparecer del lugar. Gabriel llevó a su pareja a una habitación sobriamente decorada, uno de sus rincones secretos en el mundo. Dean miró el lugar sonriendo.

-Gabe-

-Cas me dijo que ibas a la reunión familiar pero eso puede esperar, te quiero para mí está noche, solo para mí-

-Yo también Gabe, Sammy puede esperar hasta mañana-

-Buen chico-

Ambos se desvistieron sin prisas, dando suaves besos y caricias al cuerpo ajeno. Gabriel dejó a su pareja recostada sobre la cama y admiró ese cuerpo que tanto extrañó, Dean acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Gabe…-

-Perdóname, Dean… sé que fui un idiota egoísta al forzarte a continuar… pero no puedo perderte… no puedo…-

-Yo tampoco Gabe… y si… fuiste un maldito bastardo egoísta- dijo con seriedad pero luego sonrió- Así que tendrás que compensarme todos estos meses que me deprimí por tu culpa-

-Lo haré encantado, amor- respondió el bromista sonriendo- Tienes mucha suerte, rubito, porque puedo ser muy mimoso cuando quiero y te daré todo mi amor hasta hartarte-

-Pues tendrás un problema-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Porque no hay forma humana ni angelical para que me aburra de recibir tu amor-

Gabriel sonrió ante su respuesta y se inclinó para darle un suave beso mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando esa cálida piel. Preparó a su pareja tomándose su tiempo, aún cuando la lentitud y la excitación lo estaban matando. Se deleitó con cada gemido y jadeo del rubio, grabando a fuego en su mente cada expresión que Dean le regalaba. Podría habérselo follado de muchas formas distintas, podría habérselo follado como si fuera su última noche en la tierra o como si fueran dos animales en celos pero tenían muchas noches por delante para follar. Esa noche, Gabriel quería hacerle el amor a Dean y disfrutar de cada sensación que ese cuerpo tan fervientemente le entregaba.

-¡Gabe! Mmm…- el cazador gimió con la primera embestida, moviendo sus caderas para acompasarlas al ritmo de la penetración- Sí… Gabe… Mmm…- el bromista quería darle todo el placer del cual se privaron esos meses y no tardó en dar con aquel punto que lo hizo retorcerse de placer- ¡Aaaahhh!- las caderas del rubio se movieron más rápido- ¡Sí, Gabe! Mmm… Sí… por favor… ¡Aaaahhh!-

Gabriel se dejó llevar por su propia excitación, embriagándose con los gemidos y gritos de placer que obtenía de su amado rubio. Lo embistió más fuerte cuando sintió que el cuerpo del menor se estremecía antes de llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Gabriel!- el arcángel entrecerró los ojos para moverse más rápido en ese estrecho interior hasta que soltó un gruñido, llenando con su esencia al rubio.

-Dean… Dean…- se inclinó para repartir besitos por el cuello de su pareja antes de moverse con cuidado para recostarse a su lado. El cazador lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Te amo, Gabe- dijo somnoliento y relajado- Te amo…-

-Yo también te amo, Dean, te amo mucho, mi rubito precioso-

Ambos se dieron un último beso antes de que Dean se quedara profundamente dormido y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Gabriel lo estrechó entre sus brazos sonriendo con satisfacción, estaba junto al hombre que amaba y tenía la vida que quería, nada podía ser mejor que eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estacionó el impala sonriendo y Gabriel lo jaló de la corbata para darle un apasionado beso. El rubio se rio mirándolo.

-Pórtate bien, Gabe y mantén tus manos sobre mi ropa o te castigaré por pervertido-

-Vale pero te enterarás en la noche, amor- dijo pícaramente el mayor.

-Ya quiero ver las caras de los demás cuando sepan que has vuelto, será muy divertido-

-No creo que puedan superar la tuya, rubito precioso-

-Malo- ambos compartieron un último beso y caminaron hacia la casa tomados de la mano. Castiel les abrió con una sonrisa y fueron hasta la cocina- Hola chicos- saludó el rubio.

-Hola Dean, al final llegas hermano- Castiel se sentó a la mesa- Ahora estamos todos-

-No, Sammy, aún no- el rubio jaló a su pareja al cuarto y sonrió ante las caras de asombro de su familia- Ahora sí estamos juntos, ahora la familia está completa, ¿Verdad Gabe?- este sonrió abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Claro mi amor, hola chicos-

Dean se deleitó con la expresión de su hermano, tuvo que decirle que cerrara la boca o le entrarían las moscas. Se sentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras Castiel les explicaba cómo había conseguido traer a Gabriel de regreso, con la ayuda de algunos de sus hermanos. El rubio miró a su familia reunida y no puedo evitar pensar que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerlos a todos ellos. Recordaba por todo lo que pasaron al comienzo para llegar a ese momento pero le hacía aún más gracia pensar, que aquello que comenzó como despecho, soledad y una forma de deshago se terminó volviendo algo muy profundo e invaluable para él. Miró a Gabriel feliz y lo jaló de la corbata para darle un suave beso, jamás pensó que todo acabaría así, era tan inesperado pero sin duda, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí termina el fic, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final, Saludos! :D


End file.
